


Orange Blues

by shakeskp



Series: Bleus [1]
Category: DCU, DCU - Comicverse
Genre: Angst, Canon What Canon, M/M, Translation Available, flangst, reboot what reboot, tim is a dramaqueen
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-02-24
Updated: 2009-02-24
Packaged: 2017-11-02 04:02:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 16,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/364760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shakeskp/pseuds/shakeskp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>« Tu étais mort et Dick ne se réveillait pas… » Tim déteste le week-end. C’est réciproque.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Première Partie

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Orange Blues](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6065602) by [espionne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/espionne/pseuds/espionne)



> Quelques avertissements : fangirlisme subtil de New York, denial absolu de presque tout ce qui concerne Bart en dehors de sa transition d’Impulse à Kid Flash, evilspoiledbratTim, fangirlisme en général.
> 
> Mon âme et mon amour éternel à : brisby_pops Kon de mon Tim et tipitina The Real Tim’s Brain, qui m’ont supportée dans tous les sens du terme, se sont laissées exploiter, qui ont squeeté, encouragé, corrigé, aidé, photoshopé, réflexionné, fait des maths tard dans la nuit, répondu à des questions plus ou moins random et tout ça sans jamais voir le résultat final en entier XD Merci les filles, vous êtes mes super-héroïnes, mes Titans, ma JLA, mes Oracle, je vous aime ♥
> 
> Bannière par Tipitina

  


**[Première partie]**

Tim ne prétendait pas comprendre parfaitement la relation de Nightwing et Batman. En majorité, oui. Il y avait des nuances qu’il saisissait bien : il était capable de différencier leurs périodes d’entente du calme avant la tempête, il était capable de savoir quelle réplique allait être la goutte d’eau de trop, donc le moment où il valait mieux se mettre à l’abri. Il entendait souvent mieux qu’eux lorsqu’ils s’avouaient leur affection par des remarques tellement circonvolutionnées qu’il fallait gratter une bonne dizaine de degrés et de sous-entendus avant de déterrer un : « content de te voir » qui signifiait : « tu m’as manqué horriblement ».  
Mais il y avait vraiment des moments où leur comportement le prenait complètement au dépourvu. Là, par exemple. Cela faisait une bonne heure et demie qu’ils étaient en planque tous les trois, à attendre que les dealers veuillent bien se montrer, lorsque soudain, sans prévenir et sans explication aucune, Batman s’était déplacé à en coincer, pour ne pas dire plaquer, Nightwing contre le mur de la cheminée qui le dissimulait.  
Dick n’avait pas émis un son, pas fait un mouvement pour ce que Tim en percevait derrière la silhouette massive de Batman ; ce dernier ne semblait même pas s’intéresser à la présence de Nightwing on ne peut plus collé à lui. Il continuait à surveiller la ruelle et Tim savait qu’il devait faire de même, mais il était tellement intrigué, voire un peu mal à l’aise, voire complètement perturbé qu’il avait beaucoup de mal à se concentrer.  
Bruce et Dick ne se touchaient jamais. Ou très peu. Bruce avait un espace personnel très, très délimité, et même Dick et son besoin de tripoter tout ce qui se trouvait à portée de main le respectait. En général.  
Que _Bruce_ , pardon, que _Batman_ en soit l’initiateur ? Il devait y avoir une raison, une excellente raison, une qui ne s’imposait pas à Tim là maintenant tout de suite mais qui deviendrait évidente d’ici peu.  
Il espérait.  
Un mouvement dans la ruelle attira son attention. Dans la seconde, Batman avait donné le signal du départ et sauté dans le vide. Tim ne put s’empêcher de jeter un coup d’œil à Nightwing. Qui ne paraissait pas plus perturbé que ça.

-

Quelques heures plus tard à la batcave, Tim attendit d’être seul avec Dick pour demander des explications. La réponse encore inconnue déclenchait chez lui une appréhension inattendue.  
« Hum, qu’est-ce qu’il s’est passé tout à l’heure ? »  
En train de s’extirper du costume de Nightwing pour se changer avant de rentrer à New York, Dick redressa la tête.  
« Tout à l’heure ?  
— Quand on attendait. Quand Bruce s’est mis devant toi.  
— Oh. »  
Dick haussa les épaules, l’air embarrassé.  
« Je commençais à avoir du mal à tenir en place, avoua-t-il.  
— … et ?  
— Et Batman à quelques millimètres de toi ? Tu restes tranquille, crois-moi. »  
Tim le croyait.

¤¤¤

Rétrospectivement, il se dit qu’il aurait dû savoir qu’essayer la même chose sur Bart n’était _vraiment_ pas une bonne idée. Il plaidait la fatigue, le stress et Conner qui ces derniers temps flirtait avec _tout le monde_ , y compris Tim, ce qui mettait Cassie de mauvaise humeur et ce dernier sur la défensive.  
Toujours était-il que si Bart ne restait pas en place, le plan raterait et Tim avait tenté sa chance. Bien sûr, il n’avait même pas eu le temps de se rapprocher efficacement avant que Rose ne puisse s’empêcher de siffler, que Mia se racle la gorge et que Bart n’écarquille les yeux en demandant Robinqu’est-cequ’ilyaqu’est-cequetufais.  
Bien sûr, le plan s’était effondré.  
La brigade volante, composée de Conner, Cassie et Kara, s’était précipitée en renfort au lieu de tenir leurs lignes et Tim espérait que le bazar des heures qui avaient suivi ne parviendrait jamais aux oreilles de Nightwing, parce que les Titans n’avaient sûrement jamais connu une telle humiliation sous ses ordres.  
Encore heureux qu’il ne s’agissait que d’une séance d’entraînement ou ils seraient tous morts.  
Lorsque Cassie avait demandé ce qu’il s’était passé de leur côté, Rose avait répondu quelque chose comme : « Tu peux dormir sur tes deux oreilles, poupée, apparemment Robin préfère la vitesse à la force ! ». Exaspéré, Tim n’était pas resté pour le reste de l’explication, préférant se réfugier dans la salle de briefing afin de revoir l’exécution catastrophique de leur travail d’équipe passablement inexistant.  
Vu de l’extérieur, c’était encore pire qu’il ne l’avait imaginé.  
_On n’a plus qu’à reprendre le nom de Young Justice, là._  
Il se passa une main dans les cheveux et sur ces entrefaites, Bart débarqua.  
« T’es mon meilleur ami, Tim, tu le sais, déclara-t-il d’un ton paniqué, mais Conner aussi et je préfère vraiment les filles tu comprends et Conner… »  
Tim l’interrompit à la hâte, le rassura sur ses intentions en essayant de rester calme.  
« Oh, fit Bart. Ok. Ouf. Je veux dire, c’est flatteur et tout, hein, mais je tiens à la vie. Tu le diras à Conner, hein ? Promis ?  
— Je vois pas en quoi ça le regarde, soupira Tim qui préférait ne pas discuter de ce genre de chose avec Superboy.  
— Mais tu lui diras, hein ? »  
Bart fila dès que Tim lui en fit la promesse et ce dernier éteignit la vidéo, bien trop déprimante.  
Conner avait disparu lorsqu’il partit à sa recherche ; Mia l’informa qu’il avait prétexté une urgence à Metropolis avant de quitter la tour. Tim se retint de se masser les tempes et, décidant que le week-end était perdu, déclara que ceux qui voulaient rentrer le pouvait. Pour sa part, il allait à New York chouiner auprès de Dick.  
Et dire qu’on n’était que samedi.

-

Dick écouta ses récriminations d’une oreille compatissante.  
« Kara ne vient que lorsque ça l’arrange, depuis quelque temps Cassie recommence à contester tout ce que je dis, Rose et elle ne cessent de se provoquer à la première occasion et Conner semble avoir décidé de piquer le prix du plus grand séducteur à Green Arrow. »  
Tim se passa les mains sur le visage.  
« Il me rend dingue », grogna-t-il.  
Dick grimaça et lui tapota le dos.  
« Sur ce point je vais éviter de te donner des conseils, tu auras constaté que ma vie amoureuse n’a rien de glorieux.  
— C’est pas ça, protesta Tim. Enfin si, un peu. Au moins, avant, quand il ne s’intéressait qu’à Cassie, je savais sur quel pied danser. Maintenant il s’attaque à tout ce qui bouge. Je sais pas si c’est de vivre à Metropolis avec Clark qui lui fait ça, mais on dirait qu’il a redécouvert ses hormones.  
— Il explore peut-être sa sexualité ?  
— Il ne peut pas le faire ailleurs que sous mon nez ? »  
La question était rhétorique, la réponse de Dick avait la forme d’un pot de glace Chocolate Fudge Brownie et du premier film d’ _Halloween_. Tim la trouva parfaitement satisfaisante.

-

Lorsqu’il rentra au manoir en début de soirée, il trouva un mail de Rose dans sa boite de réception, accompagné d’un fichier texte joint.

_G r1 contre 1 peu 2 show ac Bart mé je préféreré ça…  
Fé 2 bos rêves_ ♥  
---  
  
Avec le sentiment terrible de chercher les ennuis, Tim ouvrit tout de même la pièce jointe. Et bien sûr, le regretta.  
Le fichier se révéla être une scène de sexe que quelques mots entraperçus lui suffirent à qualifier de torride. Entre Nightwing et Robin. Tim se leva précipitamment, ce qui envoya valser sa chaise. Alfred entra à cet instant avec un sandwich et un mug de café ; dans sa hâte de fermer le fichier, Tim faillit faire tomber l’écran de l’ordinateur et ne réussit qu’à augmenter la taille de visionnage.  
À sa grande mortification, Alfred resta poliment à la porte, un sourcil haussé, et attendit que Tim se remette d’aplomb et éteigne l’écran pour se rapprocher, l’air de rien et pourtant de savoir tout. Tim eut envie de disparaître sous terre, et il ne parlait pas de la batcave.  
« Maître Bruce ne rentrera pas dîner ce soir, déclara Alfred. Il vous fait savoir que si vous désirez achever le week-end auprès de maître Dick, vous en avez l’autorisation. »  
Tim écarquilla les yeux.  
_« La langue de Nightwing passe lentement sur ses lèvres, il ouvre la bouche, de plus en plus grand… »_  
Il se racla la gorge.  
« Je vais rester à Gotham, dit-il d’une petite voix. Comme ça Cass aura moins à faire. »  
Alfred haussa de nouveau un sourcil mais déposa l’assiette sur le bureau sans un mot.  
« Si vous désirez un dîner chaud avant de partir en patrouille, prévenez-moi.  
— Oui, merci Alfred. »  
Lorsque la porte se referma derrière le majordome, Tim se laissa tomber sur son fauteuil avec un soupir de soulagement. Une seconde de répit, puis il se dépêcha de supprimer toute trace du mail de Rose, les yeux presque fermés.  
_Vivement lundi…_

¤¤¤

Il aurait rapidement oublié toute cette histoire si Bruce n’avait pas récidivé. Bruce, pas Batman, et c’était ce qui rendait l’événement notable : masqué, Tim n’y aurait même pas fait attention, aurait catalogué le fait comme l’une des multiples bizarreries inhérente à la relation de Batman et Nightwing et qui ne fonctionnait qu’entre eux.  
Mais ils étaient au restaurant tous les trois, ce qui leur arrivait régulièrement ces derniers temps (la nouvelle politique familiale Wayne). Pour une fois ils se trouvaient à New York et c’était Dick qui les y avait emmenés. On était loin de la classe et du luxe auquel Bruce les avait habitués, mais la petite salle du restaurant éthiopien était très chaleureuse et l’on y mangeait avec les doigts, ce qui rendait l’expérience particulièrement plaisante. Bruce avait à peine eu l’air déconcerté et malgré le plat en sauce, il avait maintenu une dignité et propreté absolue. Dick, un habitué apparemment, était un film pornographique à lui tout seul. Tim apprit vite à garder les yeux sur son plat. Lui se débrouillait un peu moins bien que Bruce mais appréciait au moins autant que Dick, même s’il le montrait avec plus de gloutonnerie que de volupté.  
Dick avait fait savoir qu’il réglait l’addition et que ce n’était pas la peine de discuter. Bruce avait pincé les lèvres mais pas plus protesté, ce qui lui avait gagné un sourire lumineux.  
Au moment de régler, Dick rejoignit le bar tandis que Bruce et Tim se dirigèrent vers la porte. Il mettait un peu de temps à revenir, en pleine discussion avec un serveur. Dick était de dos, mais le serveur leur faisait face et l’expression de son visage laissait clairement entendre qu’il n’allait plus tarder à lui donner son numéro, si ce n’était déjà fait.  
Bruce, qui devait s’impatienter, se mit à marcher vers eux. Et si Tim ne s’était pas légèrement déplacé sur le côté, s’il n’avait pas déjà assisté à la scène deux semaines plus tôt, il aurait cru que Bruce s’était purement et simplement collé contre Dick. Mais non, ils ne se touchaient pas. Ils étaient simplement très, très près.  
Le serveur pâlit et s’éloigna rapidement ; Bruce ne bougea pas tout de suite et Dick resta tout aussi immobile. Il ne se détendit qu’après que Bruce se soit écarté.  
Tim détourna les yeux et se donna l’air de n’avoir rien remarqué.  
Il se demanda quelle explication Dick aurait cette fois. Toutefois, pendant le trajet du retour, il surprit sur le visage de son aîné des moments de flottement lorsqu’il regardait leur mentor.  
Apparemment, Tim n’était pas le seul que le geste de Bruce avait déconcerté.

¤¤¤

Après une semaine de silence radio et un week-end à lui faire la tête sans raison particulière, Conner était revenu chez les Titans plus en forme que jamais. Et avec de nouvelles suggestions.  
« On pourrait recruter un peu, ça manque de mecs dans l’équipe ! On est en minorité dramatique ! »  
Tim le fixa sans savoir quoi dire.  
« Et puis, un peu de sang frais ça ferait du bien, ajouta Conner. Bart, toi et moi on se connaît depuis le déluge. Y’a qui de bien foutu, parmi les candidats potentiels ? »  
Bart se tira les cheveux vers le bas d’un air affligé peut-être un peu exagéré, mais de son côté Tim eut soudain le besoin irrépressible de prendre la tête de Conner et de la taper très fort contre la table, alors il n’avait rien à dire.  
À sa grande satisfaction, Cassie le fit pour lui.  
« Hé ! Pas besoin d’être violente ! » protesta Conner.  
Tim ne put s’empêcher de jeter un coup d’œil plein de gratitude à leur Amazone. Cette dernière le surprit et lui rendit un petit sourire qui réchauffa le cœur de Tim.  
Rose commença à énumérer quelques noms. Il la coupa tout de suite.  
« Tant que nous ne sommes pas capables d’agir en équipe, dit-il d’un ton sérieux, il n’est pas question de prendre de nouveaux membres.  
— Robin a raison », ajouta calmement Cassie.  
De nouveau, ils échangèrent un regard et Tim sut que, quoiqu’il se soit passé pour qu’elle lui en veuille à ce point, un armistice venait d’être établi. Il espérait que cela durerait.  
Un peu plus tard, Conner vint lui mettre la main sur l’épaule, l’air contrit.  
« Je n’étais pas sérieux, tout l’heure.  
— C’est bien là le problème, Conner, répondit-il avec lassitude. Depuis quelques temps, tu n’es plus jamais sérieux. »  
_Tu me manques_ , garda-t-il pour lui.  
Son ami ouvrit la bouche sans prononcer un mot, une expression de désarroi sur le visage. Comme il ne disait rien, Tim finit par s’éloigner. Conner ne le rappela pas.  
_Il parait qu’il y a des gens pour qui le week-end est reposant._

¤¤¤

Connor lui avait proposé de passer à Star City le dimanche soir avant de repartir à Gotham. Cela faisait longtemps qu’ils ne s’étaient pas vus, chacun très occupé de son côté. Tim raccompagna donc Mia chez Ollie où Roy surgit comme un diable de sa boîte une vingtaine de minutes après l’arrivée de Tim. Connor adressa à ce dernier un regard embarrassé, Tim leva les yeux au ciel et lui sourit.  
Il aimait bien Roy, vraiment, ne serait-ce même qu’en raison de son amitié pour Dick. Et puis, il y avait quelque chose d’agréable pour l’ego à être perçu comme une menace par Roy « je les tombe tous/tes » Harper.  
À peine entré, ce dernier s’exclama :  
« Aw, Tim ! Il parait que tu te meurs d’amour pour Kid Flash ? »  
Tim foudroya Mia du regard, cette dernière haussa les épaules avec un large sourire. Même Connor se mordit la lèvre.  
« Lâchez-moi, avec cette histoire, soupira-t-il. Je testais juste une technique de Batman, c’est tout. »  
Roy haussa les sourcils, appuyé sur le dossier derrière le canapé. L’air de rien, il jouait avec les petits cheveux sur la nuque de Connor qui le laissait faire.  
« Une technique de Batman ? Pour faire quoi, plaquer les speedsters en pleine course ?  
— Non, empêcher Nightwing de remuer », répondit Tim impulsivement, trop agacé pour ne pas se défendre.  
Il y eut un silence.  
« Empêcher ‘wing de… Oh ! Ooooh, _cette_ technique-là ! » fit Roy avec un petit rire.  
Il se redressa.  
« Et tu avales ça ? »  
Tim allait répondre : oui bien sûr, pourquoi non ? lorsque la scène du restaurant lui revint à l’esprit. Mal à l’aise, il garda le silence.  
« Argument bidon, déclara Roy. Ça fait des années qu’il se sert de cette excuse. Dick a une discipline de fer. On a beau dire, il peut rester immobile des heures s’il veut. Il aime pas ça, mais il le fait. »  
C’était vrai. C’était _vrai_. Et Tim avait tellement voulu une explication _normale_ qu’il avait accepté celle-là sans même la contester.  
Roy renifla.  
« Bi-don, insista-t-il. Mais tu sais, le plus triste, dans l’histoire ? »  
Il secoua la tête.  
« C’est que Dick y croit. »

-

Tim revint de Star City plus perturbé qu’il n’y était arrivé. Les révélations de Roy l’avaient secoué. Sa question se trouvait de nouveau sans réponse, la seule qui lui semblait logique, la seule qui expliquerait tout l’effrayait plus qu’il n’osait se l’avouer. Il avait une envie irrationnelle de contacter Jason, de lui demander s’il s’était douté de quelque chose, si quelque chose avait seulement existé à cette époque. Si cela avait un rapport avec le départ de Dick.  
Il ne comprenait pas qu’un événement aussi énorme avait pu lui échapper, à lui, lui qui leur avait dédié une partie de sa vie, lui qui se considérait une autorité quant à leur relation. Soudain, tout ce qu’il savait prenait un autre sens, toutes ses conclusions, toutes ses déductions, tout était faussé.  
Bien sûr, ce n’était qu’une supposition. Un sous-entendu que Roy n’avait pas pris la peine d’éclairer.  
Mais si cela se révélait vrai ? Que ferait-il, alors ? Comment se comporterait-il ?  
La dévotion aveugle de Nightwing, le pardon systématique et inconditionnel de Dick. Les exigences démesurées de Batman, la possessivité maladive de Bruce. Cette façon étrange qu’il avait de repousser violemment Dick et de pourtant tout faire pour le garder sur son territoire. Dick qui se laissait faire. Qui grondait, qui protestait, qui se rebellait, mais qui revenait _toujours_.  
Tout devenait si clair maintenant.  
Et Tim devait reconstruire sa famille d’adoption dans sa tête. Complètement. Il se sentait déséquilibré. Il avait besoin de comprendre. De savoir ce qu’il avait raté.  
Arrivé au manoir, il ne se présenta pas tout de suite à Bruce qu’il n’était pas certain de pouvoir regarder dans les yeux encore. Il chercha Alfred qui, comme toujours dans ces cas-là, fut celui qui le trouva.  
« Maître Timothy, vous voilà de retour. »  
Tim se retourna, le découvrit derrière lui, un plumeau à la main.  
« Alfred… »  
Le vieux majordome haussa un sourcil.  
« Maître Tim ? »  
Tim hésita un instant, puis prit son courage à deux mains.  
« Alfred… Dick et Bruce… ils étaient comment ? Ils étaient comment, avant ? »

−

Alfred n’avait rien à ajouter. Rien que l’habituel : « Maître Bruce et Maître Dick, difficultés à communiquer, beaucoup de tendresse, etc. ».  
Soit il ne s’était rendu compte de rien (ce qui était dur à croire), soit il ne voulait pas regarder la réalité en face. Ou bien il les couvrait. Sauf que Tim refusait de croire qu’ils étaient… ensemble. Il s’était peut-être fait avoir quant à la nature de leur affection l’un pour l’autre, mais ils n’auraient jamais pu lui cacher ça.  
Si Bruce le trouva plus silencieux ce soir-là que d’habitude, il ne le fit pas remarquer. Tim ne savait toujours pas comment réagir et il n’eut pas le temps de s’interroger plus longtemps sur le sujet.  
Une petite ville du milieu des États-Unis explosa. Une première, un exemple, et un nouvel antagoniste fit son apparition. Nul n’était certain de savoir s’il arrivait du futur, d’un univers parallèle ou s’il s’agissait d’un énième accidenté d’une expérience sur le cerveau (d’autant que sa seule réponse lorsqu’on lui posait la question était : « Je suis votre passé, présent et futur, HA HA HA HA ! ») et la JLA refusait de qualifier son intervention de Crise mais comme disait Rose, on s’en foutait. Il faisait assez de dégâts pour mobiliser tous les super-héros en état de l’être (sans compter quelques criminels outrés) et c’était tout ce qui comptait.  
Unik, comme il se faisait appeler, contrôlait les machines de façon tout à fait inquiétante, au travers d’un virus qu’il transmettait en liant ses ondes cérébrales aux ondes technologiques pour s’emparer des appareils les plus éloignés.  
Il leur avait fallu un certain temps pour déterminer la nature de son pouvoir, mais une fois que ce fut fait, la bataille finale commença.  
Il existait plusieurs groupes : les équipes de défense qui tournaient régulièrement pour éviter l’épuisement, l’équipe d’attaque qui s’en prenait directement à Unik et l’équipe d’infiltration chargée de pénétrer la tour de guet de la JLA, de la sécuriser et de là lancer un « antivirus » qui, à défaut de supprimer totalement le pouvoir d’Unik, brouillerait la majorité de ses ondes et soulagerait tous les fronts de bataille alternatifs.  
Cette équipe se composait des Teen Titans.  
Oracle et Tim s’étaient alliés pour hacker un pod de télétransportation. Les Titans réussirent à rejoindre la tour et se firent attaquer immédiatement par une bonne partie des appareils et divers robots.  
Le sérieux de la situation leur avait instillé une discipline dont ils ne se seraient jamais crus capables. Moins vite que Tim ne l’aurait voulu, bien plus qu’il ne l’aurait rêvé, ils réussirent à rejoindre la salle de contrôle et à l’isoler, ce qui équivalait à tenir la tour entière. Pendant que les autres défendaient la pièce, Tim et Bart se mettaient aux ordinateurs, Tim pour monter le programme de progression, Bart pour entrer les codes à une vitesse que ne pourrait battre le virus d’Unik. Ils espéraient que l’ordinateur de la tour supporterait le choc, mais Wally leur avait assuré que Superman et lui s’en servaient sans aucune difficulté.  
Ils travaillèrent dans un silence interrompu par les bruits de bataille derrière eux ou les jurons de Rose.  
« Fini ! s’exclama enfin Bart. Combien de temps avant que ça marche ?  
— Ça va se dégager petit à petit, répondit Tim, probablement une à deux heures pour que l’intégralité de la planète soit entièrement nettoyée.  
— Ça va être long, grogna leur speedster. Hé, on nous appelle ! »  
C’était Nightwing qui demandait un rapport de la situation. Tim lui résuma les derniers événements.  
« Bien joué, vous tous. Robin, Wally sera votre contact ici. Je quitte la côte Est pour le front principal, ils sont débordés.  
— On arrive, déclara Tim.  
— Vous n’allez nulle part. Il faut tenir la tour, si Unik s’en empare de nouveau tout ça n’aura servi à rien. »  
Tim se crispa, le ton de Nightwing était calme mais il percevait dessous une tension qui ne lui plaisait pas du tout. Cela devait se passer encore plus mal qu’il ne le disait.  
« Je veux venir.  
— Hors de question. Tu restes avec ton équipe. Vous tenez cette tour et tu n’en bouges pas avant le signal. C’est clair ? Robin, c’est clair ?  
Tim serra les dents.  
« Clair. »

-

Conner était venu s’appuyer au panneau de contrôle, tout à côté de Tim, mais s’abstint de parler. Il lui en fut reconnaissant, à la fois de sa présence réconfortante et de son silence. Lorsqu’il leva les yeux vers lui, Conner lui offrit un petit sourire auquel Tim ne put s’empêcher de répondre.  
« On a l’image ! s’exclama Bart.  
— Focalise sur le front principal, ordonna Tim.  
— Sir yes sir ! »  
Le chaos. Il entendit Cassie et Kara inspirer en cœur derrière lui. Rose s’abstint de commentaire, Mia étouffa un cri. Il sentit la main de Conner qui s’agrippait à son épaule, plus fort que d’habitude, comme s’il n’arrivait pas tout à fait à maîtriser son geste.  
« Ouch », souffla Bart.  
La ville où Unik avait établi son quartier général était un paysage de désolation. Tim pinça les lèvres contre le tremblement qui les menaçait.  
Blüdhaven. La dernière Crise. Le massacre.  
Des créatures électroniques se battaient contre une partie de la JLA, de la JSA et d’autres super-héros sans affiliation ; ils virent l’éclair bleu et rouge de Superman traverser l’écran, repérèrent l’immeuble à moitié effondré duquel tirait Red Arrow. Plus bas Connor se battait à la main contre un robot. Son père ne devait pas se trouver loin.  
« On devrait être là-bas aussi, dit Mia.  
— Nightwing nous a dit de rester ici, on reste ici, rétorqua Rose sans son animosité ordinaire. Je veux pas le regarder en face si on se tire et qu’on perd la tour.  
— On n’est peut-être pas obligés de tous rester, fit Kara.  
— Vous avez déjà oublié la difficulté qu’on a eu à arriver ? intervint Cassie. Ça a fonctionné parce qu’on a tous travaillé ensemble…  
— … pour une fois, marmonna Tim.  
— … pour une fois, et y’a que cette salle de totalement sécurisée. Il suffit qu’Unik se rende compte de ce qu’on fait, se focalise sur la tour et tout est fichu.  
— Pour ça il faudrait qu’il ait le temps, coupa Bart. Jetez un coup d’œil sur l’écran de droite ! »  
Il venait de localiser Unik et ce dernier n’était pas seul.  
« Batman a réussi à pénétrer son bouclier ? s’exclama Mia.  
— C’est Batman, répondit Conner d’un ton presque blasé. Il a probablement un batbrouilleur de bouclier magnétique.  
— Un diffuseur d’ondes contraires en réalité. Il est attaché à sa ceinture, fit Tim. On n’était pas certains que cela fonctionnerait.  
— On va faire semblant de savoir de quoi tu parles, Rob, et se réjouir de son efficacité. »  
Batman et Unik se battaient dans un combat qui semblait déséquilibré : les autres héros s’occupaient des machines et sans elles, leur ennemi ne valait pas grand-chose et se défendait mollement avec une faible télékinésie. Bruce ne se battait pas à fond, remarqua Tim, il ne prenait pas de risques inutiles. De toute évidence, il avait l’intention d’épuiser son adversaire avant de l’assommer.  
Ils avaient l’image mais pas de son. La scène qui suivit se déroula dans un silence de plomb. Propulsé par sa télékinésie, Unik s’envola de plusieurs mètres au-dessus du sol. La main tendue il fit venir à lui l’arme d’un des robots. La brandit. Tira.  
La respiration de Tim se bloqua.  
Surgissant de nulle part, une silhouette noire, un éclair bleu qui dans les airs encaissa l’attaque de plein fouet.  
On imagine toujours que dans ces moments-là le temps suspend son vol, accorde aux spectateurs les secondes nécessaires pour comprendre.  
Nightwing tomba comme une pierre.  
« Non, non, NON ! » hurla Tim.  
Il était prisonnier d’une boucle, d’une scène qui se répète, de nouveau en pleine Crise, de nouveau Dick à terre et Conner mort et…  
« Robin ! Robin ! TIM ! »  
Tim inspira, hoqueta, des bras solides autour de lui, la voix de Conner, Conner en vie et Nightwing, Dick… Toujours à terre. Donna le serrait contre elle.  
« Je vais le crever ! hurlait Rose. Je vais lui arracher les yeux, je vais lui enfoncer les doigts dans les oreilles jusqu’à lui déchirer le cerveau, je vais le _crever_ !  
— On doit y aller ! s’exclama Kara. On doit y aller, oh mon Dieu Nightwing, Nightwing… !  
— Robin, vas-y ! » entendit Tim comme dans un rêve.  
Il regarda Cassie sans comprendre.  
« Vas-y ! insista-t-elle. On tient la tour, allez ! »  
Dick lui avait dit de rester. Dick lui avait dit…  
« Vas-y ou je te jette moi-même dans le télétransporteur ! »  
Tim fila.

-

Le temps d’arriver, tout était fini.  
Il ne s’était écoulé que quelques minutes mais le champ de bataille était silencieux. Donna s’était relevée, avait laissé la place à Bruce prostré sur le corps de Dick. Diana la tenait dans ses bras, quelques mètres plus loin. Du coin de l’œil, il vit Roy arriver en courant. Wally ne savait pas encore, songea-t-il machinalement.  
Flashback. _Superman penché sur le corps abattu de Conner, Cassie en larmes contre Diana._  
Mais debout devant Bruce, un long couteau ensanglanté dans les mains, une présence insolite.  
« Red Hood ? » murmura une voix près de lui.  
Conner. Une main sur son épaule qu’il ne sentait plus. Automatiquement il pensa : _pourquoi tu n’es pas à la tour, ils ont besoin de toi_ , mais il avait la bouche pâteuse et la gorge serrée et…  
Bruce se redressait, Dick dans les bras. Tim ne voyait que ses jambes pendantes. Il sentit qu’on le poussait dans le dos, doucement.  
« Vas-y, Tim. Allez, murmura Conner. Je suis là. »  
Cette dernière phrase lui fit l’effet d’un coup d’adrénaline. Un pas d’abord, deux, trois, il courait ; il dépassa Connor, Tempest, Green Arrow, poussa presque Roy… Jason tourna la tête vers lui, retira la cagoule rouge qui dissimulait son loup.  
« Tu te planquais où, le poussin ? » dit-il d’un ton auquel il manquait son mordant habituel.  
Il essuya la lame de son couteau sur son jean.  
« Nightwing, réussit à prononcer Tim.  
— Il respirait avant que le paternel commence à l’étouffer, répondit Jason. Mais SI PERSONNE BOUGE SON CUL ÇA CHANGERA RIEN ! »  
Superman apparut de nulle part.  
« Batman, laisse-moi l’emmener, il a besoin de soins, laisse-moi le prendre…  
— Non. »  
Clark ne perdit pas de temps en discussions inutiles. Il attrapa Bruce par la taille. En quelques secondes ils avaient disparu.  
« Bon, fit Jason. J’espère que tu sais où est garée la batmobile. »

-

La batmobile n’avait pas quitté Gotham et ce fut le groupe des Arrows qui ramena Tim. Conner était rentré à Metropolis (« Je sais où Clark les a emmenés, Tim, t’inquiète, je vais voir, je te tiens au courant, ça ira ? »), Jason avait disparu après un « À plus » et un petit coup presque affectueux derrière la tête de Tim.  
Un instant, il lui en voulut de s’en aller, se retint de le rappeler, de lui demander de rester avec lui. De ne pas le laisser tout seul.  
Ollie déploya tout son optimisme (« Vous êtes increvables, vous les Bats, y’a qu’à voir l’encapuchonné, là ! »), Connor garda un bras constant passé autour de sa taille et Roy s’abstint de tout commentaire à ce sujet. Lorsqu’ils déposèrent Tim devant le manoir, il lui appuya la main sur l’épaule et serra.  
« Ollie a raison pour une fois, dit-il tout bas. Dick a fait pire. »  
Tim se demanda qui Roy essayait de convaincre mais hocha la tête.

-

Alfred savait. Jason avait passé un coup de fil au manoir. Tim lui en fut d’une reconnaissance pathétique. Il n’aurait pas su comment lui dire que Dick avait encore tenté de se suicider, et il savait que c’était injuste de sa part, que Dick avait seulement voulu sauver Bruce, mais Bruce avait une _armure_ et Dick non, et l’excuse du réflexe instinctif ne fonctionnait plus au bout d’un moment, et il fut soudain pris d’un coup de fureur envers Bruce, Bruce dont c’était la faute et si Dick mourrait Tim ne lui pardonnerait jamais !  
Sa colère irrationnelle retomba aussi vite qu’elle était montée.  
Ils finirent par tenter de contacter Bruce sans succès et c’est alors que Tim se rendit compte qu’il ne savait rien, rien de qu’il s’était passé après la chute de Dick. Il envisageait d’appeler Barbara lorsqu’on sonna au portail. Alfred et Tim échangèrent un regard ; Alfred partit voir de qui il s’agissait, Tim s’arma d’étoiles ninja dissimulées au fond d’un pot de fleurs.  
« Détendez-vous, maître Tim, ce n’est que le jeune monsieur Conner.  
— _Conner_ ? »  
Il le rejoignit pour être sûr qu’il ne confondait pas, mais non, bien sûr, Alfred ne faisait pas ce genre d’erreur.  
« J’ai l’autorisation officielle de pénétrer dans le manoir, expliqua Conner une fois dans l’entrée. Je voulais sonner pour faire ça bien. »  
Il avait des nouvelles. Encourageantes.  
« Son état est stable, déclara-t-il en dévorant la part de brownie qu’Alfred lui avait proposée. Ils flippent un peu pour sa colonne vertébrale mais Donna a apparemment bidouillé un truc énergétique quand elle l’a rattrapée qui a tout tenu en place et Raven est avec lui, elle pense pouvoir réparer le plus gros. Ça devrait aller. »  
Le soulagement fut tel que Tim réalisa soudain qu’il était affamé. Il n’avait rien pu avaler depuis son retour.  
Dick était en vie. Vraiment. Il allait survivre et… il garderait ses jambes parce que le contraire serait inacceptable. Le tuerait.  
« Tu sais ce qu’il s’est passé, exactement ? demanda-t-il en se servant à son tour.  
— Ah oui, je me suis renseigné… Personne a trop bien suivi ce qui est arrivé, mais en gros Donna a rattrapé Nightwing quand il est tombé et Batman a, hum, pété les plombs et commencé à rouer Unik de coups et Diana a dit qu’elle a cru un instant qu’il allait le tuer, et puis Red Hood, enfin Jason, est arrivé à ce moment-là, on sait pas d’où, a mis son poing dans la figure de Batman… »  
Le ton de voix de Conner était impressionné.  
« Il l’a envoyé bouler ! Et puis, heu. Jason a enfoncé son couteau, là, dans la gorge d’Unik. Et il est mort. »  
Tim hocha lentement la tête. Il avait plus ou moins conclu que Jason avait achevé l’ennemi. Il devrait se sentir désapprobateur, il le savait. Et peut-être, plus tard, arriverait-il à se convaincre que Jason était allé trop loin. Pour le moment, il n’éprouvait que de la gratitude envers lui, et cette sensation était déjà bien assez perturbante.  
« Le reste de l’équipe ? demanda-t-il.  
— Tout le monde va bien, ils sont rentrés dans leurs groupes respectifs, Jericho est venu chercher Rose avant qu’elle retourne tout Metropolis à la recherche de Nightwing et Kara est là-bas avec Clark. »  
Conner hésita un instant.  
« Hé…t’inquiète pas pour nous, ok ? Fais ce que t’as à faire ici. On comprend. »

-

Un peu plus tard, lorsqu’ils se retrouvèrent dans la chambre de Tim, Conner se rapprocha de lui, appuya une main sur son épaule.  
« Hé, Tim. Ça va aller ? »  
Il hocha la tête sans répondre. Conner prit une inspiration.  
« Tu… tu m’as fait peur. T’avais l’air complètement déconnecté, je… Je t’avais jamais vu comme ça. Qu’est-ce qu’il s’est passé ?  
— Rien… j’étais juste sous le choc. C’est tout. »  
Conner secoua la tête.  
« C’est pas ton genre de bloquer. Y’a autre chose. Parle-moi, Tim. Je sais… je sais que j’ai déconné ces derniers temps mais je savais pas comment… bref. Ce que je veux dire c’est… je suis là, ok ? »  
Tim détourna les yeux. Les doigts de Conner lui frôlaient la gorge. Il fit un mouvement pour s’éloigner, s’asseoir sur son lit. Son ami l’y rejoignit immédiatement.  
« Je sais, souffla Tim.  
— Qu’est-ce qu’il s’est passé ? demanda doucement Conner.  
— C’est la… la deuxième fois que Dick se met en travers d’un tir comme ça. »  
Il était très fier de lui : sa voix ne tremblait pas.  
« La deuxième fois qu’il manque mourir parce qu’il oublie que Bruce a une armure et pas lui et…  
— Je ne me souviens pas de…  
— Tu étais mort, l’interrompit Tim, crispé. C’était… juste après.  
— Je suis désolé, souffla Conner.  
— Je déteste cette période. »  
Conner mort. Dick dans un coma dont on ne savait s’il se réveillerait. Ni dans quel état. Bruce d’une humeur de chien et malheureux et… et puis Dick avait ouvert les yeux et Conner était réapparu. Après de multiples tests et des jours à ne pas oser y croire, ils avaient enfin eu la confirmation, les preuves nécessaires.  
Luthor avait tout simplement quatre corps de rechange pour Conner et l’âme de ce dernier était allée se fixer à l’un d’entre eux. Il avait mis du temps avant de se stabiliser, de se souvenir de qui il était et de ce qu’il s’était passé. Puis il était revenu et dans la panique, ils n’en avaient jamais parlé. Jamais vraiment.  
Toute cette période était scellée. Taboue. Et Tim avait refoulé, fait comme si Conner n’était jamais mort, comme s’il n’avait pas cru devenir dingue de chagrin. Suivi l’exemple de tout le monde.  
« Tu étais mort, répéta Tim, un couteau qu’on remue dans la plaie. Tu étais mort et Dick ne se réveillait pas et… »  
Conner le tira contre lui. Les bras autour de ses épaules, le front appuyé sur sa tête. La position était inconfortable et Tim fut pris de court, il se raidit.  
« Je suis désolé, Tim. »  
Le souffle de Conner lui caressait les cheveux. Son cœur battait contre l’épaule de Tim.  
« Je suis en vie. Je suis en vie et Dick va s’en sortir, tu verras. Tout ira bien. »  
La respiration de Tim s’emballait, il avait la gorge douloureuse, les yeux qui le picotaient. Il rêva un baiser que Conner lui déposait dans les cheveux et, vaincu, s’affaissa contre lui. Il sentit le corps de Conner se tendre, comme surpris, puis il déplaça les bras, se laissa tomber sur le lit, entraînant Tim avec lui, l’enlaça.  
Le front contre la clavicule de Conner, les mains sur ses épaules, Tim ferma les paupières. 


	2. Première Partie

**Deuxième Partie**

À leur retour à Gotham, Bruce et Dick se faisaient la tête. L’expression de Bruce était fermée lorsqu’il ouvrit la porte pour que Dick descende ; ce dernier, les lèvres pincées, refusa de s’appuyer au bras qu’il lui tendait, préférant ses cannes anglaises.  
Tim eut un temps d’hésitation mais le regard de Dick s’adoucit tellement en se posant sur lui qu’il se précipita, le serra avec précaution dans ses bras.  
« Crétin, marmonna-t-il.  
— Content de te voir aussi, petit frère.  
— Jason sait que tu vas bien ? ajouta-t-il dans un murmure prudent.  
— Je l’ai eu avant-hier », répondit son aîné sur le même ton.  
Alfred arriva sur ces entrefaites pour réclamer à son tour le droit d’insulter et de câliner, puis ils pénétrèrent dans le manoir.  
D’un ton ombrageux, Bruce ordonna qu’une chambre soit aménagée au rez-de-chaussée, ce à quoi Dick répliqua qu’il en était hors de question, qu’il dormirait dans la sienne.  
« Si tu es ici, c’est en partie pour ne pas avoir à monter d’étage, fit Bruce dans un léger grondement.  
— J’oubliais, oui, les fameuses marches de mon immeuble à ascenseur.  
— Je me suis permis d’installer un monte-escalier, intervint Alfred d’un ton qui n’admettait pas de dispute à portée de ses oreilles sur un sujet aussi ridicule.  
— J’ai testé, ajouta Tim. Ça fonctionne du tonnerre et y’a plusieurs vitesses, tu vas adorer. »  
Il soutint stoïquement le regard désapprobateur de Bruce tandis que Dick remerciait Alfred.  
« Combien de temps aurons-nous le plaisir de votre compagnie ?  
— Le temps nécessaire pour qu’il guérisse sans aggraver son état.  
— Arrête de parler comme si j’étais un idiot irresponsable, fit Dick, crispé.  
— Il est vrai que tu as largement fait preuve de tes capacités de réflexion. »  
Un instant, Tim crut que Dick allait balancer l’une de ses cannes à Bruce. Mais il inspira, serra les dents, répondit presque calmement :  
« Si le tir t’avait touché, il aurait détruit le diffuseur, Unik aurait de nouveau été inattaquable et…  
— Ose me dire droit dans les yeux que c’est à ça que tu as pensé avant de sauter. »  
Tim se figea. Quelques secondes s’écoulèrent dans un silence pesant. Puis Dick prit une petite inspiration. Il parla tout bas, d’une voix vicieuse de douceur.  
« Tu veux réellement entendre tout haut que je mourrais pour toi sans une hésitation ? »  
Bruce afficha une expression terrible, leur tourna le dos et quitta l’entrée d’un pas rageur.  
« Ça aurait pu être pire, commenta Dick d’un ton sans émotion. Il reste du brownie, Alfred ? »

\- 

Tim attendit la fin de la soirée avant de passer à son tour à l’attaque. Bruce avait fait comprendre qu’il patrouillerait seul et cela valait mieux pour tout le monde.  
Dick était allongé sur son lit lorsque Tim passa la tête dans l’entrebâillement de la porte. Il leva les yeux de son livre, sourit et tapota le matelas à côté de lui. Tim ne se fit pas prier et en quelques secondes s’était collé à son aîné.  
« Bruce a raison, déclara-t-il tout de suite avant de se dégonfler. Tu peux pas te jet…  
— Tu vas pas t’y mettre aussi, soupira Dick.  
— Je t’ai vu _mourir_. Je t’ai vu _mourir_. Tu es tombé.  
— Tim, Timmy, petit frère…  
— J’ai perdu mes parents et Steph et Conner pendant un temps et… Bon Dieu, Dick.  
— Je suis désolé.  
—Parfois, je déteste Bruce parce que j’ai peur pour toi et je te déteste parce que tu penses qu’à lui dans ces moments-là. »  
Dick ne démentit pas, il attira Tim contre lui et lui caressa doucement les cheveux.  
« Tu es important pour moi aussi.  
— C’est pas le problème. Je sais. Et pour rien au monde je voudrais que tu sois aussi… pareil qu’avec Bruce. Je supporterais pas de savoir que tu pourrais mourir à cause de moi et je sais pas comment Bruce fait. Encore qu’il peut s’en prendre qu’à lui-même. Mais j’aimerais… »  
Il se mordit la lèvre.  
« Si tu meurs, tu l’emportes avec toi. Il restera que Batman. Je sais pas comment je peux me remettre de ta mort. Tu seras pas là pour me relever. Je sais pas comment je survivrai avec Batman seulement. Je tiendrais pas. Et oui, je fais du chantage affectif. »  
Inspiration.  
« Me laisse pas. »  
Un silence, puis Dick l’embrassa impulsivement sur le front.  
« Je vais faire attention, promit-il tout bas. Tu seras plus jamais tout seul, Tim. »  
Ce dernier sentit quelque chose se défaire dans sa poitrine, une boule de terreur et de souffrance à laquelle il n’avait jamais vraiment fait attention, que Conner avait bien déliée et qui commençait enfin à disparaître complètement.  
Ils gardèrent le silence quelques instants, puis Tim prit son courage à deux mains et continua sur sa lancée.  
« Tant que je suis en état de grâce…  
— Sale bête, fit Dick d’un ton affectueux.  
— … il faut que je te parle de quelque chose. »  
Dick attendit patiemment qu’il se décide, l’encourageant par des gratouilles sur la tête.  
« C’est à propos des Titans.  
— Ça s’est mal passé ? Pourtant vous avez…  
— Non, ça ne s’est pas mal passé. Mais… moi je ne peux plus. »  
La main de Dick s’immobilisa dans ses cheveux.  
« Faire partie des Titans ?  
— Être à la tête des Titans. Je vais demander à Cassie si elle veut bien reprendre le flambeau.  
— Explique-toi…  
— Je ne suis pas un leader, Dick. »  
Voilà, c’était dit. Son aîné garda le silence alors Tim poursuivit, anxieux de se justifier :  
« Je sais que j’ai besoin de tout contrôler mais… j’ai besoin d’indépendance aussi. J’ai besoin de ne pas culpabiliser quand je vous fais passer avant les Titans. De ne pas me faire un ulcère parce qu’on ne s’entend pas tous parfaitement, parce qu’on ne réussit à travailler ensemble que dans des cas de vie ou de mort et que ça ne suffit pas. Ça ne marche pas, on ne fonctionne plus vraiment depuis… depuis la Crise et je n’arrive plus à me convaincre que je vais pouvoir changer les choses. J’en peux plus. J’ai besoin de retourner dans l’ombre. »  
Il leva les yeux, prêt à affronter le regard de Dick. Ce dernier lui souriait. Il lui donna un petit coup de tête, garda le front collé au sien. Tim sentait son souffle sur sa joue.  
« Batboy, dit-il d’une voix tendre.  
— Je suis désolé, fit Tim impulsivement.  
— Pourquoi ?  
— Parce que je ne suis pas le Robin que je devrais être.  
— Et c’est quel Robin, ça ?  
— Capable de diriger. Moins égocentrique. Moins chouineur. J’ai l’impression de passer mon temps à me plaindre à toi. »  
Dick secoua la tête, sans perdre son sourire et s’écarta légèrement.  
« Tu es le Robin que tu dois être, déclara-t-il. Personne ne te demande d’être autre chose. Robin n’est pas un programme informatique. On est des êtres vivants.  
— Mais…  
— D’abord, tu as le droit de chouiner. Tu as largement de quoi. Je trouve rassurant que tu chouines, je suis heureux que tu arrives à te plaindre à moi. Bruce n’est pas un modèle à suivre quand il s’agit de gérer ses émotions. Moi non plus. Je n’ai pas assez chouiné à ton âge.  
» Ensuite tu n’es pas égocentrique. Tu as un sens de la survie, et c’est très bien. S’il faut parfois qu’on te remette les yeux en face des trous, c’est normal, ça s’appelle l’adolescence et personne n’en est vraiment sorti dans toute notre communauté de masques. Y’a qu’à penser au soap opera qu’est la JLA.  
» Enfin, tu te sous-estimes. Tu es capable de diriger. Tu l’as prouvé. Tu as le droit de ne pas aimer ça. Tu as le droit de ne le faire que par défaut. Pas de dire que tu ne peux pas. »  
La gorge serrée, Tim croassa :  
« J’avais… j’avais peur de te décevoir.  
— Tim… tu n’es pas moi. Et ce n’est pas une mauvaise chose. Cela n’a rien d’une mauvaise chose. Si tu n’a pas envie de mener les Titans, ce n’est pas grave. »  
De nouveau, un sourire.  
« Tu sais, lorsqu’avec les autres on a reformé les Titans, il y a quelques années ? C’est Wally qui m’a forcé la main. Parce qu’il pensait que j’en avais besoin. Et parce que je suis un abruti et que c’est devenu pour moi une obligation de plus, un fardeau, il m’a rappelé quelque chose d’important : le principe des Titans n’est pas de se rendre malade. C’est d’avoir un endroit où retrouver des gens, des amis qui comprennent ce qu’est notre vie de fou. Et crois-moi quand je te dis que je suis le premier à l’oublier. Wally, Roy ou Donna ont souvent dû me remettre les idées en place, il est temps que je prenne le relais pour toi. »  
Il hésita, puis reprit :  
« J’ai évité de m’en mêler jusque-là parce que je voulais que vous vous sentiez vraiment chez vous, que vous fassiez les chose comme vous l’entendez mais… j’ai l’impression que vous passez votre temps à vous entraîner. Je me trompe ?  
— Je… non. »  
Dick lui ébouriffa les cheveux.  
« Petit frère, il va falloir que tu revoies ta définition du mot “ week-end ”. »

¤¤¤

Dick et Tim avaient longuement discuté et ce dernier avait eu beaucoup à réfléchir. Lorsqu’il revint à la tour des Titans la semaine suivante, il rassura tout le monde sur l’état de Nightwing, échangea un regard embarrassé avec Conner, enfin il demanda à Cassie s’ils pouvaient discuter. Elle eut d’abord l’air résigné, puis perturbé lorsqu’il lui expliqua son problème.  
« Je m’attendais pas à ça…  
—… à quoi alors… ? »  
Cassie fit la moue, semblant mal à l’aise.  
« À ce que tu me demandes pourquoi j’ai été dégueulasse avec toi ces derniers temps.  
— … je croyais que c’était réglé… ?  
— Tu ne veux pas savoir, quoi. Parce que tu me connais, et que tu as l’habitude que je sois désagréable sans prévenir et sans justification. Raison pour laquelle je ne serai pas la leader des Titans. »  
Tim fut pris de court.  
« Tu as du talent pour mener…  
— Non, Tim, soupira Cassie avant de se laisser tomber sur un fauteuil, les bras croisés. J’ai du talent pour donner des ordres et je sais à peu près faire la guerre.  
— Il doit y avoir une différence subtile que je ne saisis pas.  
— Conner, Kara et Bart, ça irait, mais je peux donner autant d’ordres que je veux à Rose, elle n’obéira qu’à ceux qui lui plaisent, et pourrait désobéir aux autres pour me contrarier. Speedy attendra ta confirmation et toi… c’est pas facile de te dire quoi faire, Tim. Tu as tendance à savoir mieux que quiconque où est ta place et où devraient se trouver les autres. »  
Il referma sa cape autour de lui, désarçonné.  
« Ce n’est pas toi qui doit changer de place, continua-t-elle. C’est nous tous qui devrions parler de ce qu’on attend de toi et de l’équipe.  
— Hum, à ce propos… J’ai discuté avec Nightwing, reprit Tim, soulagé de la transition. Je voulais voir avec vous tous mais… tu pourras me donner ton avis.  
— Je t’écoute.  
— Depuis la dernière Crise, commença Tim, sachant que tout comme lui Cassie entendait “depuis la mort de Conner”, on a… perdu de vue ce que voulait dire être un Titan. D’autant qu’il n’y a plus les anciens pour nous aider. On vient à la tour pour s’entraîner et c’est tout. Parce qu’on a peur de ne pas être prêts si ça recommence. »  
Cassie hocha la tête. Ils pensaient tous les deux à Superboy Prime, enfermé, mais jamais personne ne restait enfermé pour toujours et il fallait que Conner soit prêt, cette fois, il fallait que Conner le batte sans subir une égratignure. Prime ne devait même pas pouvoir l’effleurer, tellement Conner serait fort.  
« Nightwing m’a dit qu’il faudrait qu’on réapprenne à voir la tour comme un endroit où l’on part en week-end. Pour voir des amis. Qu’il faudrait qu’on cesse de s’entraîner systématiquement.  
— J’aurais jamais cru entendre ça de ta bouche…  
— Je sais, moi non plus. Ni même de celle de Nightwing, crois-moi. Enfin… ce qu’il y a, c’est que l’on stagne aussi dans notre entraînement. On n’évolue plus depuis longtemps. Alors, si ça va à tout le monde, on pourrait avoir des journées spéciales. Inviter un ancien Titan ou un autre super-héros qui passerait 24h avec nous pour partager son expérience, nous faire travailler en équipe… le samedi par exemple. Et le dimanche, la journée serait à nous entièrement. Et on… ne ferait rien. Pas forcément d’entraînement en tout cas. On passerait juste du temps ensemble. »  
Tim attendit la réaction de Cassie. Cette dernière le dévisageait.  
« Woh, finit-elle par dire. Combien de temps avant qu’on s’entretue sur le programme télé, tu crois ? »  
Elle n’attendit pas qu’il réponde.  
« C’est… une bonne idée, Tim. On a… on a besoin de ça. Et puis ça allégera ta charge.  
— Je ne pense vraiment pas que je peux continuer à être leader, Cassie. Je ne plaisante pas.  
— Attendons de voir comment ça se passe avant de prendre une décision, emo boy.  
— À l’époque de Young Justice, c’est toi qui disais qu’on devait pouvoir compter sur le leader. Je me trompe ?  
— Et on peut compter sur toi.  
— Je vous ai abandonnés pour Nightwing.  
— Je vous aurais abandonnés pour Donna ou Diana. Et vous auriez compris, tout comme on a compris pour toi. »  
Elle pinça les lèvres, grimaça et continua :  
« C’est toi qui ne peut pas compter sur nous. Ces derniers temps… on t’a laissé faire tout le travail, Tim. Tu as été le seul à te préoccuper de l’équipe ou presque. Si l’on excepte Bart, peut-être… Mia a un potentiel fabuleux mais continue de se comporter comme si on pouvait la virer d’un instant à l’autre. Kara joue la fille de l’air dès que ça lui chante, sans mauvais jeu de mots. Rose, et j’essaie d’être objective, là, Rose donne toujours l’impression de s’ennuyer avec nous. Conner… Hadès, je veux même pas en parler. Quant à moi, on en a déjà discuté.  
» Je comprends qu’avec tout ça tu veuilles laisser tomber. Mais Tim… personne ne va arrêter de te considérer comme le leader même si tu le veux. C’est ta place attitrée.  
— Parce que je suis Robin.  
— Non ! Parce que tu as été là, parce que tu nous as pas lâchés même quand on l’aurait mérité ! »  
Cassie s’était levée, écartait les bras avec véhémence. Son fouet luisait doucement. Elle avait les larmes aux yeux. Tim détourna le regard.  
« Parce que tu as l’expérience aussi, que tu nous connais parfaitement avec nos capacités, parce que… Écoute, laisse-nous te prouver qu’on est une équipe sur laquelle tu peux compter. Une équipe qui n’a pas besoin d’être baby-sittée. Qu’on est une équipe tout court, ce serait déjà pas mal. Voilà ma part du contrat : je te promets d’être là lorsque tu ne pourras pas, de te seconder de façon exemplaire et de ne pas tuer Rose en tes absences. »  
La touche d’humour à la fin atteignit à peine Tim. La voix de Cassie s’était brisée par endroits.  
« Ah, merde, souffla-t-elle, les joues trempées. Je sais même pas pourquoi je pleure ! »  
Elle lâcha un petit rire qui sonnait faux.  
« C’est juste… j’ai l’impression que si tu renonces, ce sera comme si… Et on a survécu tous ensemble et je…  
— Je sais, l’interrompit Tim d’une voix plus rauque qu’il ne l’aurait voulue. Je sais. »  
Cassie se jeta contre lui d’un coup, passa les bras autour de son cou et le serra contre elle. Il ne put que lui rendre son étreinte, un soulagement de plus, encore un poids en moins.  
C’était la période des actes manqués que l’on rattrapait, des réconciliations, de tout ce qu’ils auraient dû se dire des mois plus tôt et qui d’un coup remontait à la surface. Ils allaient s’en remettre, de cette fichue Crise, finalement.  
Tim espérait juste que le prochain cœur-à-cœur n’arriverait pas trop vite, émotionnellement il n’était pas sûr de tenir.  
« On va s’en sortir, hein ? souffla Cassie. Ça va aller ? »  
Il n’était pas certain qu’elle parlait de l’équipe entière, de leur amitié à tous les deux ou d’autre chose encore, mais il acquiesça.  
« Oui, ça va aller. »  
Il la sentit hocher la tête. Elle lui avait manqué. Cassie, leur Cassie, volontaire et courageuse, généreuse, déterminée à faire les choses bien.  
« Tim, reprit-elle tout bas, je sais que pour toi c’est presque impossible, mais ne te prends pas la tête. Sois toi-même. Tu verras, tu ne te rendras même pas compte que tu es notre leader.  
— Hé ! » marmonna-t-il.  
Elle lâcha de nouveau un petit rire, plus vrai cette fois, mais qu’elle interrompit brutalement.  
« Aussi… Tu peux y aller, avec Conner. Je t’en voudrais pas. »  
Tim se figea. Complètement.  
« Quoi ? Non, mais, je…  
— CALIIIIIIIIIIIIIN ! » hurla Bart et dans la seconde il était collé à eux comme une ventouse. Immédiatement, Cassie détacha un bras de Tim pour le passer autour de lui.  
« Hé ! s’exclama la voix de Conner derrière.  
— C’est l’heure du câlin, tout le monde ! beugla de nouveau Bart. Allez, Kon ! »  
Il y eut un moment de flottement, puis Tim sentit sa présence derrière lui, le vit passer sur le côté et les envelopper à son tour. Il garda les yeux baissés, conscient que son masque les dissimulait de toute façon, pour autant incapable de se raisonner.  
Kara arriva juste après sans une hésitation, puis Cassie encouragea Mia à les rejoindre.  
« Oh, je rêve ! s’exclama enfin Rose. Non, non, hors de question.  
— Trouillarde, lança Cassie.  
— Excusez-moi d’avoir un minimum de dignité.  
— Rooose, viens ! » insista Bart.  
Ils tournèrent tous la tête vers elle. Elle les regarda, incrédule, puis leva les bras en l’air.  
« Oh, très bien ! »  
Elle se colla contre eux ; Conner poussa un couinement indigné, que Tim imita lorsqu’elle lui pinça à son tour les fesses. Bart, lui, lui décocha un sourire radieux.  
« Pour les dommages psychologiques qui me sont faits », déclara-t-elle.

-

Le reste du week-end se déroula comme dans un rêve. Ils mirent l’entraînement en stand-by, discutèrent sérieusement de l’avenir de l’équipe et pour la première fois depuis longtemps, Tim se sentit bien avec les Titans.  
Le dimanche soir, alors qu’il terminait de faire son sac, Conner vint frapper à sa porte ouverte. Tim referma soigneusement la fermeture-éclair et se tourna vers lui. Il y eut un silence pesant. Ils n’avaient pas vraiment parlé depuis que Tim s’était endormi dans les bras de Conner deux semaines plus tôt. Il s’était réveillé seul. Il y avait un mot sur son bureau : Conner avait dû rentrer à Metropolis, n’avait pas voulu le déranger, lui ferait bientôt signe.  
Ils avaient échangé quelques mails, surtout concernant la santé de Dick.  
Tim ne comprenait pas bien ce qu’il se passait. N’était pas sûr de vouloir comprendre, de peur de se faire des illusions.  
Les mots de Cassie, qu’il avait si bien enfouis, lui revinrent. Il se tendit.  
« Tu sais, tu pourrais retirer ton masque, quand t’es à la tour, fit Conner.  
— Je suis Robin, ici.  
— Ça ne t’empêche pas d’être Tim. »  
Tim se tourna vers son sac pour le mettre à l’épaule.  
« Tu voulais quelque chose, sinon ? »  
Son ton était trop sec. Peut-être. Ou pas assez ? Comment parlait-il à Conner, d’habitude ?  
« Tu rentres à Gotham, là, non ? demanda ce dernier d’un ton dégagé.  
— Oui…  
— Tu veux que je te ramène ? »  
Tim se figea.  
« Quoi ?  
— Tu veux que je te ramène ? répéta Conner sans vraiment le regarder dans les yeux. Ça te ferait gagner du temps, non ? »  
Tim le dévisagea, le cerveau fonctionnant à cent à l’heure. Conner volait à une vitesse de mach 10. Pour que le bouclier télékinésique qui protégerait Tim résiste à la pression, il faudrait qu’il réduise sa vitesse d’au moins 52%. Ce qui signifierait un voyage d’une petite demi-heure. Dans les bras de Conner.  
« Hum, le jet vient me chercher, dit-il d’une voix étranglée. D’ici deux minutes.  
— Oh. La prochaine fois, si tu veux ?  
— Mais ça te rallonge », fit Tim stupidement.  
 _Bien sûr_ que ça le rallongeait ! Il pouvait être à Metropolis en cinq minutes ! Et ils le savaient tous les deux et…  
« C’est pas grave. Clark m’attend pas le dimanche soir… »  
Tim ouvrit la bouche pour sortir un nouvel argument. Il en avait un. Il le savait. Il était là, pas loin. Une demi-heure dans les bras de Conner. Il ne pouvait pas faire ça. C’était du masochisme.  
« D’accord, s’entendit-il répondre. Merci… »  
Conner, qui jusque-là fixait un point vague derrière l’épaule de Tim, redressa la tête, lui lança un sourire à la fois surpris et ravi. Tim se sentit une curieuse faiblesse dans les jambes.  
« Cool, fit Conner, cool…. »  
Il mit les mains dans les poches. Tim se demanda s’il était trop tard pour se dissimuler entièrement dans sa cape sans avoir l’air louche. Puis un petit bip retentit à sa ceinture.  
« Le jet, je, il faut que j’y aille.  
— Ok… »  
Conner s’écarta de l’ouverture.  
« On se voit samedi ?  
— On se voit samedi. »  
Tim ferma la porte, sourit brièvement à Conner et le dépassa. Il sentit son regard peser sur nuque jusqu’à disparaître au détour du couloir.

¤¤¤

Le manoir n’avait jamais vu autant de super-héros dans son enceinte. Peut-être par crainte de le voir repartir en béquilles à New York, Bruce avait autorisé les amis de Dick à venir lui rendre visite. Tim devinait qu’il le regrettait amèrement. Wally, Roy et Donna campaient quasiment dans la chambre de leur ami. Kory était de l’autre côté de l’univers et ne savait donc pas ce qu’il s’était passé mais elle était bien la seule qu’ils n’avaient pas aperçu et Tim n’excluait pas de la voir surgir avant la fin de la convalescence de son ex.   
Alfred passait son temps à faire des pâtisseries et Dick se plaignait qu’il voulait l’empêcher de se relever à force de sucreries. Ce qui ne l’empêchait pas de les dévorer. Et pas que le clouer au sol soit possible.  
Dick n’avait pas tenu longtemps, ses promesses et bonnes résolutions s’étaient rapidement envolées. Tim et Bruce l’avaient vite surpris dans la salle d’entraînement à se hisser sur le trapèze.   
Bruce l’avait attrapé par la taille, pour le soutenir ou le faire descendre, Tim ne l’aurait pas juré. Dick s’était figé, puis s’était appuyé contre lui. Bruce l’avait ramené dans sa chambre sans un mot.   
Ils ne se parlaient pas énormément. La tension des premiers jours avait fini par se dissiper, peut-être grâce aux visites des amis de Dick. Il y avait une étrange distance entre eux qui mettait Tim mal à l’aise, comme si chacun évoluait dans une bulle et qu’ils faisaient de leur mieux pour qu’elles ne se touchent pas.   
Tim et Alfred attendaient avec une certaine appréhension l’instant où elles éclateraient.   
Le vendredi qui suivit le retour de Tim chez les Titans, Dick annonça d’un ton calme au dîner qu’il rentrait à New York.   
« Non. »  
Tim se raidit, jeta un coup d’œil à Bruce qui n’avait même pas levé les yeux, à Alfred qui se dépêchait de retirer la soupière, enfin à Dick qui continuait à mâcher comme s’il n’avait rien entendu.   
Le dîner s’acheva dans un silence de plomb. À la fin, Bruce plia soigneusement sa serviette, se leva et disparut en direction de son bureau. Dick redressa seulement la tête, le regard noir, repoussa sa chaise et le suivit en boitillant.   
« Je vous conseillerais de vous mettre en sécurité, maître Timothy. Peut-être devriez-vous partir plus tôt en patrouille, je suis certain que les rues de Gotham sauraient vous offrir un meilleur abri que le manoir dans quelques instants. »  
Tim grimaça puis partit à la suite de ses aînés, avec l’intention de bifurquer avant le bureau de Bruce. Mais ils criaient déjà lorsqu’il atteignit le couloir, ou plutôt, Dick criait déjà, Bruce ne s’y abaisserait certainement pas. Malgré la porte épaisse qui étouffait leurs paroles, quelques mots s’échappaient, des bouts de phrase. « Hypocrite » résonna particulièrement bien.   
Tim s’enfuit dans la batcave, enfila son costume et partit directement sur Gotham.   
Lorsqu’il revint aux alentours de deux heures du matin (Cassandra s’occupait de la seconde partie de la nuit vu qu’apparemment, Batman ne sortait pas cette nuit-là), tout était calme au manoir.   
Il fit un détour pour éviter les quartiers de Bruce et se glissa dans son lit. Il eut du mal à s’endormir, en partie parce qu’il s’inquiétait pour Dick et Bruce, en partie parce que… Conner lui avait envoyé un e.mail.   
« _Oublie pas que je te ramène !_ » avait-il écrit.   
Comme si Tim avait pu penser à autre chose de toute la semaine.

¤¤¤

« Hé, fit Conner avec un petit sourire au coin des lèvres. T’es prêt ? »  
Tim hocha la tête.   
« Quand tu veux…   
— Hum, on monte sur le toit, alors. »  
Ils traversèrent le couloir en silence et prirent l’ascenseur pour rejoindre la base de décollage. Conner, appuyé contre l’une des cloisons, lui souriait.   
« C’était sympa, dit-il, de passer du temps tous ensemble. Ça fait plaisir d’entendre de nouveau Mia nous chambrer.   
— Oui. On avait besoin de se détendre.   
— Je suis pas certain que tu en sois physiquement capable », le taquina Conner.   
Tim lui donna un coup de coude qui lui valut un petit cri de protestation.   
« On ne s’en prend pas à son moyen de transport comme ça !  
— Tu as intérêt à être confortable », rétorqua Tim sans réfléchir et les portes de l’ascenseur qui s’ouvraient le sauvèrent d’une réponse sans doute embarrassante de la part de Conner.   
Ils arrivèrent au bord de la piste, puis Tim se tourna vers son ami, de nouveau nerveux.   
« Comment tu veux qu’on fasse ça ?  
— Comme ça ! »  
Et avant d’avoir eu le temps de réagir, Tim était dans ses bras, l’un des siens passé autour de son cou par réflexe, l’autre agrippé à son sac.   
« Tiens-toi bien, lança Conner. Tu vas voir, j’ai une surprise pour toi ! »  
Tim s’attendait, honnêtement, au pire, mais il avait les bras autour de Conner, il était plaqué contre lui, respirait son odeur. Il serait stoïque.   
Décollage.   
Rapidement, Tim remarqua une différence avec les rares fois où il avait volé avec Conner en super-vitesse.   
« Ton bouclier tremble moins, dit-il. Tu l’as renforcé ? »  
Conner lui lança un regard de satisfaction pure, sourit d’un air canaille qui disait que ce n’était pas tout.   
« Tu vas voir ! lança-t-il. C’est dommage qu’on puisse pas contempler le paysage, hein ? C’est sympa d’aller vite, mais faudrait qu’on prenne le temps de regarder, un de ces jours. Si tu préviens que t’auras un peu de retard… »  
Tim répondit par un bruit vague.   
Conner avait donc l’intention de le ramener toutes les semaines. Il avala sa salive. C’était ridicule. Il savait contrôler ses battements de cœur mieux que ça ! D’autant que Conner devait les entendre.   
« Tu veux que je te dépose où ? demanda-t-il.   
— Derrière le manoir, dans le bois, répondit Tim.   
— Je vais pas me faire descendre par un tir de kryptonite, hein ?   
— Contrairement à ce que t’as l’air de croire, le manoir n’est pas armé contre une attaque de Kryptoniens…  
— J’ai mes doutes… On arrive !   
— Quoi ? Où ?   
— Au manoir ! »  
Incrédule, Tim regarda en bas. Conner avait ralenti, le paysage devenait plus visible. Il distinguait Gotham ; au loin, la silhouette de la tour de Wayne Enterprises, et point de plus en plus gros, le manoir. Il vérifia sa montre.  
« On est partis depuis même pas un quart d’heure, c’est impossible, souffla-t-il.  
— Impossible n’est pas Superboy ! »   
Ils se posèrent en douceur. Tim lâcha son sac, Conner le laissa descendre. Il garda les mains sur les hanches de Tim. Ce dernier le remarqua à peine.   
« Comment tu as fait ? Conner ! »  
Il prit l’air à la fois fier et embarrassé.   
« Je me suis entraîné, répondit-il d’un ton étrangement sérieux. Avec Clark. J’atteins… enfin, j’arrive à monter à mach 11 par beau temps, maintenant. Le vent dans le dos, je vais au-delà », ajouta-t-il, avec un petit sourire.  
Tim écarquilla les yeux.   
« Et on a beaucoup travaillé ma télékinésie tactile. Beaucoup. Je l’ai stabilisée, développée. Je suis plus fort aussi, mais je dois grandir encore avant que le changement devienne vraiment exceptionnel. Clark dit que mes gênes kryptoniens ressortent de plus en plus, et que d’ici quelques années, il espère pouvoir prendre sa retraite. » Un rire. « Comme s’il était capable de s’arrêter ! »  
Tim avala sa salive.   
« Tu… pourquoi ? Pourquoi tu n’as rien dit ?   
— Je voulais… je voulais que ce soit une surprise. Un cadeau. Quelque chose de spécial. »  
Des doigts, Conner lui frôla la joue.   
« Je sais… je sais que je vous ai fait peur. Je sais que quand tu me regardes, tu ne penses qu’à ça, qu’au jour où Prime trouvera le moyen de s’échapper. Je serai prêt, Tim. Je serai _invincible_. »  
Tim l’embrassa. Il se jeta à son cou, trouva ses lèvres, resserra son étreinte. Un instant surpris seulement, Conner referma les bras autour de lui, entrouvrit la bouche, répondit et approfondit le baiser d’un geste.   
Lorsque Tim voulut reprendre son souffle, Conner l’embrassa dans le cou puis redressa la tête.   
« Retire ton masque ? »  
Tim s’exécuta sans une hésitation et Conner lui sourit d’un air profondément heureux.   
« Tes yeux me manquent horriblement quand je les vois pas.   
— Idiot », marmonna Tim, embarrassé.   
Ils s’embrassèrent de nouveau, petits baisers aux coins des lèvres, sur les joues, sous les oreilles. Tim n’aurait jamais voulu partir.

¤¤¤

Lorsqu’il rentra dans le manoir, au moins trois quart d’heure plus tard, Alfred lui ouvrit la porte avec une expression de mauvais augure.   
« Maître Richard est rentré à New York hier matin après votre départ, déclara-t-il. Je crains que maître Bruce n’en éprouve une certaine déception. »  
Autant dire qu’il était d’une humeur de chien, et Tim ne lésinait pas sur la métaphore : Bruce ne parlait pas, il _aboyait_.   
Sagement, Tim décida de dîner dans sa chambre, plaida les cours le lendemain histoire d’échapper à une patrouille qui s’annonçait mal. Il envoya un message à Cassandra pour la prévenir des dispositions agréables de leur « chef », un autre à Barbara dont la réponse fut : « Profite de ta soirée ♥ Je veux des détails ! ».   
Il ne s’étonna même pas qu’elle sache déjà. Avec un peu de chance, Bruce était trop occupé à ruminer à propos de Dick pour jouer les devins et Conner et lui seraient tranquilles quelques temps.   
_Conner._  
Tim sourit d’un air bête. 


	3. Troisième partie

**[Troisième partie]**

Dick ne fournit pas d’explications quant à ce qu’il s’était passé à son départ. Il évitait de parler de Bruce, ne cessait par contre d’interroger Tim sur Conner d’un air réjoui.  
« S’il te fait du mal, je l’éviscère avec un scalpel en kryptonite, déclara-t-il joyeusement. Je suis tellement content pour toi, petit frère ! »  
Tim était content aussi.  
L’organisation des « journées spéciales » chez les Titans leur prenait un peu de temps. Dick vint à la tour le week-end suivant pour en parler avec eux, leur proposer des noms et fut de fait le premier « invité », même si c’était de façon non-officielle et que Tim l’empêcha de se démener trop. C’était déjà bien suffisant que Dick sorte en patrouille alors qu’il était à peine remis.  
Conner se plia de bonne grâce à la nécessité que ressentait Tim à se comporter en « professionnel » devant les autres. Il vint tout de même se glisser dans sa chambre lorsque tout le monde fut couché et ils passèrent une bonne heure à s’embrasser sur le lit. Les choses commencèrent à s’échauffer un peu plus, les mains cherchèrent la peau sous les vêtements et leurs mouvements se faisaient de plus en plus saccadés, plus urgents… et Conner s’écarta si brusquement qu’il tomba du lit.  
Tim reprit son souffle et se pencha.  
« Conner… ?  
— On peut pas, déclara celui-ci d’un ton douloureux, allongé par terre.  
— … quoi ?  
— Nightwing.  
— Me dis pas que t’as peur de lui. Il t’aime bien. Il m’a donné son approbation.  
— _Nightwin_ g, Tim. J’ai pas peur de lui. Mais. Il est génial et il m’a dit qu’il avait confiance en moi et…  
— … il t’a dit ça ? Quand ? »  
Conner fit un vague geste de la main.  
« On a passé pas mal de temps ensemble. Pendant la Crise. »  
Tim ne put s’empêcher de se raidir un peu. Conner se rassit et tendit le cou pour lui déposer un baiser au coin des lèvres.  
« On a beaucoup parlé, reprit-il. Et j’aimerais bien qu’il continue à m’apprécier.  
— Je pense vraiment pas que ça lui poserait de problèmes.  
— Peut-être, mais moi je serais pas sûr de pouvoir le regarder dans les yeux demain. »  
Exaspéré, Tim se laissa tomber à terre et s’installa sans ménagement sur les genoux de Conner qui avala sa salive.  
« Personne me croira, si je dis que c’est toi qui voulais. »  
Tim l’embrassa pour le faire taire.

-

À sa grande consternation, Conner fit preuve d’un sang-froid exemplaire et parfaitement frustrant. Et d’un sens des convenances tout à fait déprimant.  
« Je veux qu’on ait une vraie nuit à nous, avec un vrai matin. Pas à la tour. Personne ne frappe jamais, ici ! »  
Conner, réalisa Tim, ne savait sans doute pas qu’il avait perdu sa virginité dans les bras de Connor un an et demi plus tôt. Il allait falloir qu’il décide s’il était judicieux de le lui dire ou pas.  
Ceci étant dit, Conner n’avait pas tout à fait tort quant à l’absence d’intimité dans la tour. Ils s’étaient endormis tous les deux sur le lit de Tim et au matin, ils avaient eu un peu de difficultés à se séparer ; c’était à dire qu’ils s’embrassaient depuis une bonne dizaine de minutes, Conner appuyé contre le battant de la porte, lorsque cette dernière s’ouvrit en grand sans prévenir :  
« Tim ! Je trouve pas Conn… AH. »  
Il n’y aurait eu que Bart, ç’aurait pu s’arranger. Malheureusement Rose était dans le couloir. Puis Bart entreprit de les serrer tous les deux dans ses bras en s’exclamant : « Je suis trop content pour vous ! » et leur relation n’eut plus rien de secret.  
Encore que ce qui agaçait le plus Tim, c’était de penser qu’ils s’imagineraient des choses qui ne s’étaient pas passées. Pas faute d’avoir essayé.  
Cassie fit comme si de rien n’était. Elle avait beau lui avoir donné sa bénédiction, Tim se sentait mal à l’aise vis-à-vis d’elle, et au vu de la discrétion de Conner, il éprouvait la même chose. Il n’y avait aucun besoin de remuer le couteau dans la plaie.  
Facteur aggravant, la présence de Nightwing attirait toujours les foules, surtout celles qu’il menait de façon régulière, et la veille Mia avait signalé sa présence à Roy. Inévitablement, des ex-Titans ne cessèrent de faire l’aller-retour tout dimanche.  
Tim calculait qu’en début d’après-midi, il ne restait plus une seule personne ignorant que Robin sortait avec Superboy (de fait, il reçut vers 16h un mail de Jason que l’on pouvait résumer ainsi : « HA HA HA ! LOSER ! »).  
Il rentra au manoir avec un profond sentiment d’appréhension. Il s’attendait au pire, le pire se produisit, mais pas celui qu’il imaginait.  
Bruce l’attendait, sombre et solennel.  
Tim s’était préparé à défendre Conner et leur relation. Sauf que Bruce n’y voyait qu’un seul inconvénient, et il était physique.  
« Conner possède une force extrêmement grande, déclara-t-il, raide comme un piquet. Il est possible que... dans certaines situations où il ne serait pas en possession de toutes ses capacités de réflexion… il oublie qu’il pourrait te faire mal. »  
Les yeux écarquillés, Tim essaya de se convaincre qu’il n’avait rien entendu.  
« J’ose espérer que vous en avez ou allez en discuter avant toute interaction physique. »  
Il semblait attendre une réponse. Tim hocha la tête une fois sans réussir à cligner des yeux. L’air constipé, Bruce ajouta :  
« J’imagine qu’il est inutile de rappeler à Conner que dans le cas où il te causerait la moindre peine, il devra répondre de ses actes devant moi. »  
Une hésitation, puis il releva le bras comme si ce dernier était rouillé, caressa la tête de Tim d’une main incertaine puis lui fit un petit sourire crispé. Tim ressentit soudain un pincement d’amour douloureux pour son père adoptif. Il lui sourit à son tour.  
Il y eut un instant de flottement, puis Bruce déclara :  
« File avant qu’on nous surprenne. »  
Tim ne put retenir un rire surpris. Impulsivement, il le serra dans ses bras et s’enfuit en courant.

¤¤¤

L’on n’imagine pas les difficultés que l’on peut éprouver à voir son petit ami lorsqu’on est un super-héros. Et ce, même si ledit petit ami est capable de traverser des kilomètres en quelques secondes. Entre l’entraînement de Conner (que Tim ne lui aurait fait rater pour rien au monde), les cours et leurs obligations respectives (sans compter les alertes impromptues), ils passaient très peu de temps ensemble, des instants volés. Conner quittait son lycée à l’heure du déjeuner pour être avec Tim, séchait un cours par-ci par-là (et le niait, alors que Tim connaissait son emploie du temps par cœur) lorsqu’il tombait sur une heure où son petit ami était libre…  
Les Titans avaient beau savoir qu’ils étaient un couple, ils avaient toujours du mal à s’afficher devant eux et les week-ends ne se composaient que de câlins à la sauvette. Tim avait renoncé à convaincre Conner d’aller plus loin lorsqu’il était devenu évident que Rose et Kara trouvaient n’importe quelle excuse pour les déranger.  
« Mais qu’est-ce qu’elles veulent ? grogna Tim.  
— Nous surprendre en position compromettante, répondit Conner d’un ton résigné.  
— Quoi ? _Pourquoi_ ?  
— Un jour, il faudra que je te montre la chambre de Kara. »  
Le texte que Rose lui avait envoyé quelques semaines plus tôt lui revint en mémoire et Tim dissimula son visage écarlate contre le torse de Conner.

-  
Quelques jours et un rendez-vous manqué plus tard, ils étaient en ligne pendant que Tim faisait une patrouille de routine lorsque Conner lui rappela qu’ils avaient bientôt des vacances.  
« _J’ai regardé, on finit les cours le mercredi de ta semaine à toi, donc ça nous ferait jeudi et vendredi en commun au moins. On pourrait se retrouver le mercredi soir, et aller ensemble chez les Titans samedi ? Batman te laisserait faire, tu crois ? Je sais que ça lui plaît pas trop que je sois à Gotham, il a raison, je réussirais pas à m’empêcher d’intervenir au besoin. Mais toi tu pourrais venir à Metropolis. C’est pas l’idéal, on est chez Clark, mais… Je ferais n’importe quoi pour te voir plus d’une heure à la fois, là._ »  
Tim sourit, ramena les genoux vers lui puis se rembrunit.  
« Je sais pas si c’est faisable. Batman est toujours en froid avec Nightwing et ça améliore pas son humeur. Je peux essayer de disparaître deux jours mais…  
— _Il viendrait me torturer. Demande-lui l’autorisation avant de prendre des mesures drastiques de ce genre. Ceci dit, sinon je te kidnappe et je plaide la kryptonite rouge._  
— Il reste ça, fit Tim avec une envie terrible de dire à Conner de venir le voir, là tout de suite.  
— _Au fait, il se passe quoi, entre Batman et Nightwing ?_ »  
Avec une petite grimace, Tim ferma les yeux.  
« Vaste question, soupira-t-il. Je suis même pas certain qu’ils le sachent eux-mêmes. »  
Leur dispute commençait à dater. Tim craignait qu’elle ne s’éternise. Une chose était sûre, rien ne s’arrangeait.

¤¤¤

Quelques jours plus tard, au dîner, Bruce posa sa serviette sur la table dans ce geste universel qui signifiait : « Nous allons parler. »  
Tim reposa sa fourchette soigneusement.  
« Tim. Si tu désires passer ta semaine de vacances scolaires chez Dick, tu peux. »  
Tim le fixa du regard. Une expression de malaise vite dissimulée traversa son visage.  
« Je suis conscient que tu n’as pas l’occasion de le voir beaucoup ces derniers temps. Je te ferai signe si j’ai besoin de toi à Gotham. »  
Il regarda sa montre d’un air affairé.  
« Je te laisse finir, j’ai des choses à faire dans mon bureau. »  
Bruce se leva et quitta la salle à manger à la hâte. Tim le suivit du regard, stupéfait. Puis il se tourna vers Alfred dans une interrogation muette. Ce dernier haussa un sourcil.  
« Ils se sont parlés ? finit par demander Tim.  
— N’en demandez pas trop, maître Timothy. Lors de son coup de téléphone hebdomadaire maître Richard m’a demandé d’intercéder en votre faveur, car, et je cite, vous avez besoin de vraies vacances et maître Bruce n’en connaît pas la signification. »  
Tim secoua la tête.  
Il remercia Alfred de sa participation, termina son dîner puis rejoignit sa chambre. C’est en cours de route qu’il réalisa ce que cela signifiait.  
Dick le laisserait beaucoup plus facilement que Bruce, voire sans difficulté aucune, voire avec des encouragements enthousiastes, passer deux jours auprès de Conner. Il accéléra le pas. Une fois dans sa chambre, il contacta immédiatement Dick afin d’être sûr de lui.  
Non seulement Dick n’y vit aucun problème, mais il lui facilita la tâche de façon déconcertante.  
« Je pars mercredi chez les West, déclara-t-il. Installez-vous à l’appart’, Conner et toi.  
—… sérieusement ?  
— Sérieusement. »  
Tim offrit son âme à un Dick hilare, puis se dépêcha d’envoyer un e.mail à Conner pour lui faire part du changement de situation. Mail auquel son petit ami répondit par un simple : « Je sais :3 »  
…, pensa Tim.

_Tu as parlé à Nightwing ?_  
---  
  
_Ouip :D_  
---  
  
_Donc, tu veux rien faire chez les Titans parce qu’il est là mais par contre passer quatre nuits dans son appartement, pas de problème ?_  
---  
  
_Je suis désespéré, tu me manques, j’ai envie de toi et j’essaie de pas y penser. :D_  
---  
  
 

Par réflexe, Tim baissa la tête pour cacher son sourire trop large, même si l’écran de l’ordinateur n’enregistrerait pas son expression incriminante pour l’envoyer.  
« ♥ », répondit-il simplement.

¤¤¤

Conner le déposa à New York le dimanche soir des vacances. Dick lui avait proposé de rester dîner et ils passèrent la soirée à parler, des Titans surtout et de leurs premières aventures. Dick racontait avec animation, sourires aux lèvres et gestes enthousiastes.  
Conner partit vers 23h, Dick et Tim firent la vaisselle puis sortirent patrouiller la ville rapidement. Nightwing bondissait de partout, saltos doubles et triples et quadruples comme s’ils n’étaient rien, sauts périlleux…  
Le lendemain, Tim attendit que Dick soit parti aux Cloisters puis alla fouiller son tiroir.  
 _J’en étais sûr._  
Une boîte de somnifères, une seule, où il ne manquait qu’un seul cachet. Pris, Tim l’aurait juré sous serment, la veille de son arrivée, pour dissimuler les cernes dont on voyait les ombres sous les yeux de Dick. La veille, ce dernier avait parlé beaucoup, mangé peu. Les bonds de la nuit précédente avaient eu un parfum de spectacle, d’illusions, _regarde-moi-je-vais-bien_ !  
On n’apprenait pas à une chauve-souris l’art de dissimuler ses émotions, et Tim en était une jusqu’à la moelle des os.  
Il passa à l’attaque le lendemain nuit, à leur retour de patrouille. Dick était dans la cuisine en train de préparer un en-cas. Elle donnait directement dans le séjour, un simple bar séparait les deux pièces. Tim se plaça à l’ouverture près du mur, bouchant la sortie. Il savait que Dick n’aurait aucune difficulté à sauter par-dessus le comptoir si ça lui chantait, mais le symbole était là : Tim ne le laisserait pas se défiler.  
« Qu’est-ce qu’il se passe entre Bruce et toi ? »  
Dick ne montra aucun signe de surprise ou de malaise. Il se retourna, posa le plateau avec les mini-sandwichs et les jus de fruits sur le bar et répondit en haussant les épaules :  
« Rien de particulier par rapport à d’habitude.  
— D’habitude Bruce grommelle et guette tes messages. Toi tu râles après lui. Là, Bruce recommence à se perdre dans la Mission et à la maison il sort pas de son bureau ou alors c’est pour errer dans les couloirs comme une âme en peine. »  
Il surveillait l’expression de Dick. Ce dernier pinça les lèvres mais refusa de le regarder.  
« Toi, tu prends des somnifères pour essayer de me faire croire que tu passes pas tes heures en patrouille pour pas avoir à rester seul chez toi. »  
Cette fois, Dick redressa la tête.  
« Tu as fouillé mes tiroirs ? »  
Tim leva les yeux au ciel.  
« Tu croyais que je verrais pas ? demanda-t-il d’un ton à la fois blessé et énervé.  
— Je n’ai pas envie d’en parler, Tim.  
— Je vais pas vous laisser vous déchirer sans rien faire ! Je supporte pas quand vous vous parlez pas. J’ai l’impression d’être un enfant de divorcés. »  
Cette fois, Dick se tendit, imperceptiblement, mais c’était là. Les épaules plus droites, le regard méfiant, sur la défensive.  
« N’exagère pas.  
— Je suis pas aveugle. J’ai peut-être pas tout de suite compris, mais…  
— Tim. Non. »  
Tim se tut, pris de court. La voix de Dick avait failli se craqueler, il avait senti la fêlure, là, vite cachée.  
 _Vas-y_ , eut-il envie de dire. _Je peux te porter. Je peux t’aider, t’as pas besoin de me ménager, je peux te soutenir comme tu m’as soutenu._  
Il se rapprocha d’un pas hésitant. S’il se taisait… s’il se taisait rien ne s’améliorerait et Tim ne pouvait pas les regarder se détruire lentement comme ça.  
« Je peux pas croire une seule seconde que c’est pas réciproque, continua-t-il. Pas vu la façon dont il se comporte avec toi.  
— Tim, c’est compliqué, ça n’a pas d’importance et…  
— Et c’est Bruce alors j’imagine qu’il complique les choses où il n’a pas besoin. Pourquoi tu l’as laissé t’adopter ?  
— J’étais content qu’il le fasse.  
— T’étais content qu’il mette une barrière pareille entre vous ? »  
Dick prit une inspiration inégale.  
Pas pour la première fois, Tim réalisa que sans son masque, son aîné était vulnérable. Là où Bruce et Tim pouvaient rester Batman et Robin même visage nu, Dick, lui, perdait toutes les défenses émotionnelles qu’il leur apportait. C’était logique, quelque part : Dick fonctionnait au toucher, et le masque de Nightwing était une sensation tactile.  
Le cœur sur la main, fêlé. Le sourire craquelé comme une mauvaise peinture. Le regard transparent de résignation.  
« Bruce, dit-il d’une voix précautionneuse, m’a clairement fait comprendre qu’il ne désirait pas changer l’état actuel de nos relations.  
— Après le cinéma qu’il t’a fait ces derniers temps ?  
— Ce n’est pas un fait nouveau, continua Dick comme s’il n’y avait pas eu d’interruption. J’ai besoin d’un peu de temps pour me remettre sur pied, mais ça va aller. »  
Il lui sourit d’un air confiant.  
« D’ici quelques temps tout sera comme avant. »  
Tim le dévisagea, incrédule. Dick lui tendit son assiette.  
« Tu veux aller te coucher ou on se fait un film ? »

¤¤¤

L’avion de Dick pour Keystone City partait en début de soirée. Il quitta l’appartement en fin d’après-midi, avec peu de recommandations sinon celle de s’amuser.  
« Et vous stressez pas, il y a tout ce qu’il faut dans le tiroir de votre chambre », lança-t-il avant de s’enfuir en riant pour échapper à une attaque de Tim.  
Conner arriva dans la minute qui suivit.  
« Tu attendais qu’il s’en aille ? réussit à demander Tim avant de se faire embrasser avec enthousiasme.  
— Je tiens à pouvoir le regarder dans les yeux la prochaine fois que je le vois, répondit Conner quelques instants plus tard.  
— Ce qui est déjà un effort, j’imagine.  
— Attends t’as vu son cost… heu, pas que je, enfin… »  
Tim le fit taire d’un baiser rapide.  
« Conner, j’ai besoin que tu me rendes un service.  
— Tout ce que tu veux. »

-

Tim se glissa dans le manoir en silence. Bruce devait encore dîner, il était tôt, et avec un peu de chance il ne se serait pas fait porter le repas dans son bureau. Alfred tendait à pincer les lèvres lorsque cela arrivait trop souvent.  
La voie était libre. Il pénétra dans le bureau, referma la porte derrière lui, ouvrit la fenêtre et se mit debout sur le rebord, enroulé dans sa cape. La lune n’était pas tout à fait pleine, assez pour l’éclairer par derrière, assez pour l’effet recherché. Bruce ne se laisserait peut-être pas impressionner par une tactique qu’il avait _inventée_ , mais ce serait plus difficile pour lui de ne pas prendre Tim au sérieux.  
Une vingtaine de minutes s’écoula avant que la porte du bureau ne s’ouvre. Bruce sentit sa présence tout de suite, l’identifia immédiatement, la referma et avança d’un pas.  
« Robin », dit-il d’un ton proche de celui de Batman.  
Tim ne répondit pas tout de suite. Il laissa trois longues secondes s’écouler, le temps pour Bruce de réaliser ce qu’il se passait. Tim s’imagina qu’il cligna des yeux de surprise.  
« J’ai vu Dick. Je ne sais pas à quoi tu joues mais si tu n’as pas l’intention d’être honnête avec vous deux, tu n’as aucun droit sur lui. Certainement pas celui de te servir de ses sentiments pour le garder à tes côtés et l’empêcher de trouver quelqu’un d’autre. Je ne sais pas non plus quelles sont les raisons de ta réticence, je ne doute pas qu’elles te paraissent légitimes et qu’elles sont parfaitement ridicules. Mais toi tu peux être sûr que je ne te laisserai pas continuer à le blesser comme ça.  
» Parle-lui. Ne vous rends pas malheureux pour rien, Bruce. »  
Il n’attendit pas la réponse, fit un pas en arrière et sauta dans le vide. Conner le réceptionna immédiatement et dans les secondes qui suivirent ils étaient à des kilomètres du manoir.  
« _Nightwing. Batman_ », fit Conner d’une voix étranglée.  
Tim ne répondit pas, encore un peu secoué.  
« _Nightwing et Batman._ Et tu as _menacé_ Batman.  
— Bruce, corrigea machinalement Tim.  
— Tu as menacé _Batman_. Je ne sais pas si je sors avec le type le plus dingue ou le plus classe existant. »  
Tim lui mordit doucement l’épaule.

-

Il leur fallut quelques minutes à peine pour atteindre l’appartement de Dick. Conner vola dans les zones d’ombre et attendit que Tim ouvre la porte-fenêtre du balcon et se glisse à l’intérieur avant de le suivre.  
« N’allume pas la lumière avant de fermer les rideaux, le prévint Tim, on pourrait nous voir de l’extérieur. »  
La nuit était de toute façon assez claire pour leur permettre de se déplacer jusqu’à un lieu non-exposé. Tim leva la main pour détacher son masque, mais Conner la lui rattrapa.  
« Laisse-moi faire ? demanda-t-il tout bas. Ou bien je vais me faire électrocuter ?  
— Comme si ça servait contre toi », répondit Tim sur le même ton, le cœur battant plus vite.  
Il secoua tout de même la tête ; il n’avait revêtu que le costume de base, celui qui servait le plus souvent aux entraînements ou à voler avec Dick. Plus léger. Plus facile à retirer.  
Il sentit les doigts de Conner sur sa tempe, retint son souffle, ferma les paupières. Le masque se détacha sans difficulté.  
« Ensuite ? murmura Conner, les mains sur ses hanches, les lèvres sur sa joue.  
— La cape… »  
Elle résista un peu plus, tomba dans un frou-frou de protestation. Conner l’embrassa dans le cou.  
« Après ?  
— Ceinture. »  
Un simple clic si l’on connaissait le mécanisme, un peu plus long sinon. Conner prit son temps, lui mordilla la gorge, les doigts baladeurs sous la ceinture. Tim étouffa un bruit, passa les bras autour de ses épaules, rapprocha le bassin d’un mouvement instinctif.  
La ceinture rejoignit la cape.  
Tim se dressa sur la pointe des pieds, se colla contre Conner et retira ses bottes en quelques secondes. Conner défit les lacets de sa tunique rouge ; débarrassé de ses gants, Tim posa une main nue sur sa nuque. Les doigts de Conner touchèrent la peau sous sa gorge, repoussèrent un pan de la tunique et Tim dut détacher les bras de son cou pour les passer hors des manches ; les mains de Conner laissèrent jouer ses épaules sous leur paume, puis une caresse aux tétons avant de lui attraper la taille où la tunique avait chu, où il la fit glisser sur ses hanches, emportant avec elle le haut du collant.  
« Je savais que tu ne pouvais rien porter dessous », chuchota-t-il.  
Tim lui mordit la gorge, attrapa les pans de son t-shirt et l’aida à le retirer, lui embrassa la clavicule, les doigts sur le bord de son jean, une pression sur le bouton, agile, une main qui descend la fermeture-éclair, une autre qui plonge sans ménagement dans le boxer noir.  
« Je n’étais pas toujours certain que tu prenais la peine de porter quelque chose », répondit-il sur le même ton.  
Conner lâcha un grondement rauque. D’un effort qui avait l’air surhumain, ce qui tombait bien étant donné son ascendance, il se détacha de Tim et se laissa tomber à genoux.

Un temps indéterminé plus tard, allongé par terre, le bas de ses collants encore accroché aux pieds, ses doigts aux cheveux de Conner, Tim se racla la gorge.  
« Hum. »  
Conner lâcha un petit rire et remonta s’appuer sur les coudes au-dessus de Tim. Il lui embrassa l’oreille.  
Ce n’était pas avec Cassie, ni aucune des filles qu’il avait fréquentées que Conner avait appris à exécuter une telle fellation. Avec un pincement de jalousie, il se demanda auprès de qui il s’était rendu. Si Tim le connaissait. Et d’accord, il n’avait pas le droit de lui en vouloir ni rien, mais… Avant quelques mois plus tôt, Conner n’avait jamais montré d’intérêt pour les garçons. Tim aurait bien aimé être le premier.  
« C’est pas pour me plaindre mais… »  
Conner se déplaça légèrement. Tim sentit la ligne dure de son sexe contre sa cuisse.  
« Je sais de source sûre que la chambre est adéquatement pourvue, déclara-t-il.  
— Ravi de savoir que j’ai affaire à des professionnels », fit Conner avec un rire.  
Tim lui donna une tape sur les fesses. Conner se releva en l’entraînant avec lui. Il y alla un peu vite, Tim se cogna contre lui. Dans un grognement impatient, Conner lui passa un bras autour de la taille.  
« Si tu songes ne serait-ce qu’un instant à me porter jusqu’au lit, je ne réponds de rien.  
— … c’est une promesse ? »

¤¤¤

Le réveil sur la table de chevet annonçait minuit. Tim avait un peu faim. Pas assez pour bouger. Il était allongé sur le ventre, la tête tournée vers Conner qui avait fermé les yeux quelques instants plus tôt. Mais ils avaient les doigts entrelacés entre leurs deux oreillers et de temps en temps, le pouce de Conner caressait le sien.  
« Alors, dit-il soudain, brisant le silence.  
— Mmh ?  
— Green Arrow. »  
Tim haussa les sourcils.  
« … Ollie ?  
— Non, l’autre.  
— … Connor ?  
— Oui.  
— … Quoi, Connor ? »  
Conner ouvrit les yeux.  
« C’était avec lui, ta première fois. »  
Voilà qui réglait un problème.  
« Oui… »  
Conner enfouit la tête dans l’oreiller avec un grognement. Tim ne put retenir un sourire.  
« J’allais pas t’attendre 107 ans non plus, répondit-il. Est-ce que je te demande qui c’était, moi ?  
— Personne que tu croiseras de temps en temps. Ni que tu devras regarder dans les yeux ou regarder _me parler_. Ni que je revois, d’ailleurs. »  
Tim admit intérieurement que c’était bon à savoir. Il se rapprocha de lui, l’embrassa sur l’omoplate.  
« Connor est très heureux avec Roy. Je suis très heureux avec toi. »  
Conner se tourna enfin vers lui, un sourire bête aux lèvres.  
« Très vrai », déclara-t-il.  
Il renversa doucement Tim sur le matelas et vint l’embrasser, à moitié allongé sur lui. Tim glissa les doigts dans ses cheveux.  
Il sentait presque le cœur de Conner battre contre le sien.

¤¤¤

De retour de la tour des Titans le dimanche suivant, Tim entra dans un manoir vide d’un de ses occupants habituels. Dans la salle à manger, la table était mise pour une seule personne. Il descendit à la cuisine où Alfred préparait le dîner.  
« Bonsoir, Alfred.  
— Bonsoir, maître Timothy. Avez-vous passé de bonnes vacances ?  
— Très bonnes, merci… Bruce n’est pas là ? »  
Il avait posé la question avec un peu d’appréhension, ne sachant pas quelles seraient les conséquences de sa visite-surprise. Il n’avait pas eu de nouvelles depuis, n’était lâchement pas allés en chercher.  
Alfred éteignit soigneusement le gaz, puis se tourna vers Tim, le regard rieur.  
« J’ai cru comprendre que maître Bruce avait une affaire urgente à régler. À New York. »  
Tim écarquilla les yeux ; un sourire spontané naquit sur ses lèvres et s’échappa en éclat de rire surpris. Il s’adossa au plan de travail.  
« Hé, murmura-t-il. Qui l’aurait cru ? Même Bruce peut recommencer à vivre. »

**(Fin)**

[Deuxième Partie](http://community.livejournal.com/silmaken/76760.html) \- [Sommaire](http://community.livejournal.com/silmaken/77070.html) \- [Scènes coupées](http://community.livejournal.com/silmaken/76044.html)


	4. scènes coupées

Les "scènes coupées" correspondent à certains événements vu par d'autres personnages. Y'a du crack et du moins crack, j'en rajouterai certainement au fur et à mesure. Bruce et Dick, eux, font l'objet d'une vraie fic, [Soul Blue](http://community.livejournal.com/silmaken/86693.html). :)

**Scènes coupées :**

_1)[...] _Conner avait disparu lorsqu’il partit à sa recherche ; Mia l’informa qu’il avait prétexté une urgence à Metropolis avant de quitter la tour._ [...]_

Clark terminait de taper son article pour le lendemain lorsque son téléphone sonna. L’identité de l’interlocuteur était dissimulée, ce ne pouvait donc être que deux personnes : Lex ou Bruce. Il décrocha avec un soupir intérieur de circonstances.  
« Clark, commença Lex sans même lui laisser le temps de dire allô, peux-tu dire à ton fils de cesser sa destruction de mes laboratoires 7 à 11 ? Je viens de les faire reconstruire. Je t’en serais _très_ reconnaissant. »  
Tonalité occupée, il avait raccroché. Irrité, Clark croisa les bras.  
« Ah ça oui, quand ça t’arrange c’est mon fils », grommela-t-il avant de s’envoler voir ce qui n’allait pas. Conner ne s’attaquait vraiment à la LexCorp que si ça n’allait pas.  
Il attendit tout de même avec un plaisir coupable que Conner achève son travail de démolition.

2) [...] _« Et puis, un peu de sang frais ça ferait du bien, ajouta Conner. Bart, toi et moi on se connaît depuis le déluge. Y’a qui de bien foutu, parmi les candidats potentiels ? »  
Bart se tira les cheveux vers le bas d’un air affligé peut-être un peu exagéré_ […].

« Conner est un _boulet_ , Cissie ! s’exclama Bart. Un _boulet_ ! Comment il peut croire que Tim va prendre ça pour une invitation ou lui faire ou crise de jalousie ou je sais que ! J’ai cru qu’il allait le tuer. »  
Cissie se mordilla l’ongle du pouce.  
« Quand tu m’as dit que Conner commençait à s’intéresser aux garçons, j’ai cru qu’on était sur la bonne voie…  
— On y est ! Mais il arrête pas de dérailler ! »  
Bart poussa un profond soupir.  
« Je sais qu’on a dit qu’on interviendrait le moins possible, mais s’il continue je lui dis, pour Tim. Sinon, ça va se finir mal. »  
Cissie acquiesça.  
« On attend ça depuis Young Justice. On ne va pas les laisser rater leur mise en couple ! »

3) [...] _« Red Hood ? » murmura une voix près de lui.  
Conner. Une main sur son épaule qu’il ne sentait plus. Automatiquement il pensa :_ pourquoi tu n’es pas à la tour, ils ont besoin de toi […].

 

Tim avait à peine tourné le dos que Cassie s’entendit prononcer :  
« Superboy, accompagne-le. »  
Conner qui suivait Robin des yeux, se tourna vers elle d’un air stupéfait. Cassie tint son regard plus longtemps qu’elle ne l’aurait cru mais fut reconnaissante de l’intervention de Rose.  
« Hé, s’il y va, moi aussi !  
— Et moi, ajouta Kara. Nightwing pourrait…  
— Non, coupa Cassie. Vous avez déjà oublié ? Nightwing a dit qu’on devait tenir la tour et on va la tenir ! On lui sera d’aucune utilité là-bas.  
— Pourquoi le petit S aurait le droit de… »  
Cassie inspira. Elle n’arrivait pas à croire ce qu’elle allait dire.  
« On ne va pas laisser Robin seul. Et Superboy est le mieux qualifié pour s’occuper de lui. File, ajouta-t-elle en essayant de ne pas paraître trop crispée.  
— Elle a raison, ouais, vas-y vite ! la soutint Bart avec enthousiasme. Le laisse pas longtemps tout seul ! Prends bien soin de lui ! »  
Conner déguerpit sans demander son reste. Cassie se détourna, bras croisés. Elle sentait son fouet pulser contre sa hanche. _Là ce serait le moment qu’on se fasse attaquer._  
À côté d’elle, Rose poussa un juron obscène et donna un coup de pied dans la console de contrôle. Cassie vit naître en elle un élan de sympathie déconcertant mais son envie de mordre était trop forte et elle allait la rabrouer lorsque Bart lui toucha soudain le bras. Il lui décocha un sourire éblouissant.  
 _Ah, merde._  
Elle le lui rendit, plus fragile. Lorsqu’elle releva les yeux, Kara lui souriait aussi, l’air monstrueusement fier d’elle. Si l’on considérait que la première fois qu’elles s’étaient rencontrées, Cassie l’avait attaquée dans une crise de jalousie irrationnelle alors qu’à l’instant elle venait d’envoyer son ex-petit ami rejoindre celui pour lequel il l’avait plaquée, oui, il y avait de quoi être fière d’elle-même.  
La brûlure du fouet sur sa hanche se calma.  
 _Hadès que c’est chiant de mûrir._

4) [...]Le dimanche soir, alors qu’il terminait de faire son sac, Conner vint frapper à sa porte ouverte. [...]

« Conner. »  
Conner grimaça. Il s’arrêta, se retourna et offrit un faible sourire à Cassie. Cette dernière avait les bras croisés sur la poitrine et une expression qui n’annonçait rien de bon.  
« Salut, dit-il. Je croyais que t’étais déjà partie…  
— T’as rien dit à Tim. »  
Conner se figea.  
« Tim ? répéta-t-il d’un ton qu’il espérait pas trop louche.  
— Ça fait quatre mois que tu m’as plaquée pour lui et tu lui as rien dit.  
— Ça n’a rien à voir avec T…  
— Pas besoin de le protéger. Tu crois que je suis aveugle ? »  
Cassie le foudroya du regard.  
« Je suis désolé », dit Conner à voix basse.  
Il n’avait jamais voulu lui faire de mal. Il savait que c’était une excuse facile mais il ne s’était jamais attendu à ce que son béguin pour Tim devienne aussi sérieux. Il avait toujours pensé qu’il s’en irait s’il n’y faisait pas attention. Il avait toujours préféré les filles et Cassie était… lumineuse. Explosive. Spontanée. Incassable.  
Et puis Conner était « mort » et les choses avaient changé.  
« Quatre mois, répéta-t-elle. Si c’est à cause de moi, c’est bon, te gêne pas. Si c’est parce que t’as la trouille, je vais t’étrangler.  
— Je… on devrait pas parler de ça…  
— Oh que si, on devrait. »  
À son « retour », après des semaines et des semaines passées dans le laboratoire de Lex à s’adapter à son nouveau corps, à le sentir grandir parce que : « Il faut qu’il soit conforme à ton âme pour qu’elle s’y accroche bien, Conner », c’était Tim qui l’avait cru le premier. Tim qui s’était battu pour qu’ils lui laissent une chance de prouver son identité. Clark avait vacillé entre une acceptation absolue et un rejet total. Mais Tim l’avait appelé « Conner » tout de suite et n’avait demandé de preuves que pour convaincre _les autres_.  
Puis lorsque les résultats étaient arrivés, lorsque Raven avait juré par tous les dieux et toutes les croyances que c’était bien lui… Tim avait disparu. Robin avait été là, oui, chez les Titans, mais Tim s’était caché derrière le masque et n’en sortait plus. Conner n’avait pas compris. Alors il s’était lancé à la poursuite de Tim, son meilleur ami, son épaule, si important pour lui… jusqu’à se rendre compte qu’il ne pouvait plus se leurrer sur ses sentiments.  
« T’attends quoi, exactement ? »  
Il attendait quoi ? Une meilleure occasion… Tim n’était pas bien. Tim était fragile en ce moment, à cause de ce qui était arrivé à Nightwing. Tim… Tim ne rendait pas la lecture de ses émotions faciles et si, souvent, Conner avait l’impression qu’il y avait plus, vraiment plus, à d’autres moments il se demandait s’il ne se faisait pas des idées.  
Il ne s’était jamais senti aussi peu sûr de lui dans une situation pareille.  
«C’est pas le moment…  
— Ce sera jamais le moment. Tim fera jamais le premier pas parce que c’est un névrosé et qu’il s’est convaincu que la seule chose qu’il peut faire pour toi c’est essayer de te rendre le plus fort possible. J’en ai ras-le-bol de vous voir tourner autour du pot, tous les deux, ça me rend folle. Alors tu te décides, Kon El, tu te décides ou je te jure que tu vas le regretter. »  
Stupéfait, Conner ouvrit la bouche mais ne put que la regarder lui tourner le dos et s’en aller à grands pas rageurs.  
Un pincement de regret lui serra le cœur. Il n’était pas tombé amoureux d’elle par hasard.  
Il se redressa. Elle avait raison, il devait… il devait agir.  
Au pire, il se ferait jeter.  
 _Ouch._  
Mais tant pis. Au besoin il se battrait, il prouverait à Tim que ça valait le coup d’essayer, qu’il valait le coup de lui donner une chance. Il était Superboy, après tout, il savait se battre pour ce qu’il voulait.  
Maintenant, il n’y avait qu’à espérer que Tim ne soit pas encore parti. 

[Troisième partie](http://community.livejournal.com/silmaken/76541.html) \- [Sommaire](http://community.livejournal.com/silmaken/77070.html) \- [Notes](http://community.livejournal.com/silmaken/75876.html)


	5. Teen Titans et Notes

**Les Teen Titans d' _Orange Blues :_**

C'est un peu mon équipe idéale de cette génération :D

  


bannière par [](http://tipitina.livejournal.com/profile)[**tipitina**](http://tipitina.livejournal.com/) ♥

**Notes**

− Amour encore sur Brisby et Tip ♥

− Le restaurant éthiopien où vont nos trois bats est le [Zoma](http://www.zomanyc.com/). C’est bon et très sympa :D

− Après la « résurrection » de Conner, Clark lui a proposé de venir vivre à Metropolis avec lui. Curieusement, Conner s’est senti un peu coupable de quitter les Kent.

− Krypto devait rester à Smallville, mais il s'est enfui à Metropolis et cassé la fenêtre de l’appartement de Clark pour rejoindre Conner, alors ils le gardent là en croisant les doigts très fort. Conner l’emmène voler et se promener tous les jours. Presque sans râler.

− J'avoue sans honte aucune que mon Lex est moins diabolique que simplement mégalomane. Je n'ai jamais vraiment aimé _Smallville_ , mais par contre leur Lex oui, et dans mon canon, c'est celui-ci, ou plutôt le fanon!Lex, qui n'a pas forcément évolué de façon super-positive, mais qui n'est pas le psychopathe des comics. Et zut si c'est une hérésie ! :D

− Je suis furieuse de ce qu’ils ont fait au personnage de Cassie dans _Teen Titans_. Je l’aimais beaucoup, ils en ont fait une b*tch finie, qui a l’air de s’être réveillée, mais zut, quoi. J’ai essayé de trouver un équilibre.

− La toute première scène de cette fic a été écrite en novembre dernier, suite à la lecture du passage de [Inheritance](http://shakeskp.livejournal.com/224847.html) par Devin Grayson où Batman exécute cette fameuse technique de l’immobilisation sur Nightwing. Comme dirait Roy : BIDON. :D

− Je n’avais aucune idée de ce qui viendrait ensuite. Je ne m’attendais pas à ce que trois mois plus tard, elle parlerait plus de Tim et Conner que de Dick et Bruce. ^^ ;

− Aussi, quand je m’y suis remise, je ne savais pas du tout de quoi elle parlait. J’ai avancé, avancé, les scènes sont arrivées toutes seules, le traumatisme post-Infinite m’a complètement prise par surprise. J’avais toujours une vague idée de la scène suivante, mais elles se sont toutes révélées au moment où j’y arrivais.

− C’est comme ça que je préfère écrire, je me rends compte. D’autant que les scènes découlent tellement les unes des autres que je n’ai souvent que des détails à corriger dans ce qui les précède et c’est genre, magique :D

− Merci d'avoir lu ♥

[Scènes coupées](http://community.livejournal.com/silmaken/76044.html) \- [Sommaire](http://community.livejournal.com/silmaken/77070.html) \- [Soul Blue](http://community.livejournal.com/silmaken/86693.html)


End file.
